A Drop in the Ocean
by MysticGirl200
Summary: Sequeled to Never Let Me Fall; Ana has survived the wrath of Mystic Falls and is heading for College. But all her problems are far from over. With the new big bads coming to town, new reveals on her family history and more threats on her relationship with everyone, Ana will face problems she never expected to face. Rated T, because I'm paranoid...
1. Chapter 60

**Note: If you're reading this make sure you have read Never Let Me Fall first or else this story won't make sense to you. You may follow it, while you're reading the other story and once you've finished, you can easily catch up with this story if you're interested. For those that already read the other story, this is sequeled to it to continue onto Season 5. Enjoy!**

* * *

_A Drop In the Ocean_

'Dear Diary,

I know- I know, I haven't been writing in you in like... ever! But everything has been happening so fast lately. I never got the chance. Everyone's changed. Everything has changed. Even I, myself, have changed in one point of my life. There's **SOO** many things I want to tell you, yet so little time. So I'll just give you the short version. Caroline, Elena and even I had turned into vampires. Tyler is a hybrid. We've met the Originals...the oldest vampires in the world...from them all the vampire species exist. Jeremy became a hunter of the Five and got killed by Silas, the first immortal being to ever walk the earth. He had the cure for vampirism, which turned out to be only one dose. I've found out I was a doppelgänger, of Amelia/Veronika Petrova. Ironically, she's Katherine's sister, making me part of the 'Petrova bloodline'. And also, you're probably not going to believe me, but Stefan and I finally found our way to each other. It's a LOONG and complicated story, but long story short, we're finally happy together. Elena's with Damon, even though the sire bond is over. Matt, sadly, is the ONLY human, from our group, that has survived this supernatural chaos... Melissa had turned to a vampire too. And Bonnie's dead. Melody, her half-sister, Jeremy, and I are the only ones that know she's dead. The others don't know...yet. Anyway, Caroline, Elena and I are all going to College. Yup, we've survived that long! LOL! Our little drama is finally over for now. But that doesn't mean a new one shall appear. Anyway that's all I got to say. ~

Opps! I almost forgot again... Silas is gone, Jeremy and Melissa are back to life, Melody's a vamp-witch, Caroline and I are best friends, my sire bond with Katherine is over, since she's human now, and something's wrong with Stefan and I. I don't know what it is, but I can sense it. I just have a strange feeling something bad is about to happen...' That's where I stopped and trailed off. I shook my head slightly and closed my diary shut and sighed.

I never understood why, but ever since Graduation ended...I felt strange. It was as if something bad was about to happen soon. I didn't know what it was or who it was for but... I could almost...sense it... "Writting in your journal again?" I heard a voice say. I flinched and snapped my eyes up seeing Silas leaning near the doorway. I sighed slightly forming a small and painful fake smile. "Yeah- I...haven't written in a while." I told him. He looked at me for moment then shrugged it off.

"Are you okay? You seem...upset." He wondered curiously. "As if you care, but I'm fine it's just... I heard there's gonna be an 'End of Summer' party back in Mystic Falls and for some weird reason I feel..." I started to tell him. "You feel...homesick?" He finished. I grinned sheepishly, trying not to smirk or think of how my friends will figure out a way to kill him. "Yeah. That's what I meant. Homesick. Crazy huh?" I pointed out. "Well, we can go. If that's what you want, Ana." He told me. I looked up at him slightly and smiled once more with no sincerity.

"Sure...Let's go back to Mystic Falls.."

* * *

Elena

_'Hey Elena, what's up? You guys have no idea how much I miss you. I've been emailing with Jeremy... he says it's surreal to be alive. If Katherine ingesting the only cure on this earth and having to live a human life isn't justice, I don't know what is. I miss you guys. I'm glad you're having a great summer. P.S Have you heard from Ana and Stefan?' - Bonnie_

After reading Bonnie's text, I froze slightly while reading the last part.

Have I heard from Ana and Stefan?

Of course not! They hadn't called me nor texted me this entire summer. Damon remembered overhearing them talking about taking a trip to see the capitals the night of Graduation day. He told me, and said they'll be fine...but for some reason I kept thinking about Stefan. I kept dreaming about him freguently...and if that isn't bad enough I felt like something bad is about to happen. Especially when I think about Ana. Gosh, I hope she calls me soon. Not hearing from her worries me. Just like not hearing from Stefan.

As I was in deep thought of it, I heard Damon ask, "You okay?" I looked back at him. I didn't want to really worry him with my problems, but he's my boyfriend now so...he should know. "Yeah, I've got this weird feeling that something bad's about to happen." I told him half. There was no way I'd tell him the other half yet. "Well, it is. You're leaving tomorrow. You're trading all this for communal showers and a meal plan." Damon pointed out. I sighed slightly. "Can't you be a normal boyfriend and support me as I attempt to have a normal college experience?" I asked him slightly. "I'd rather ply you with champagne and spend the night trying to convince you to stay." Damon told me.

I giggled slightly at that thought as he leaned towards me to kiss. This whole summer I've finally been happy. My brother's alive, our dramas are over, and I have an incredible boyfriend. Everything was going so well it was impossible to be unhappy. Yet the minute Damon left the bathroom, my smile faded away. I sighed and looked through my phone at the contact list.

I saw Ana with my 'A' contacts, but knowing her, she'd probably won't pick up. For some reason, I felt as if she was avoiding me rather than being busy. You can be busy, but you can't be too busy to reply or respond back to a text, email, or phone call, right?

I shook my head slightly and went down to the 'S' contacts. I saw Stefan's name. I debated over whether I should call or not. I sighed slightly and closed my phone and placed it down, deciding against it. I soon took in some air, before sliding down into the bathtub, feeling the water swallow me in.

As if it were trying to tell me something?

* * *

Stefan

"How long are you going to keep this up?" She asked me.

"What do you mean?" I asked in denial.

I knew exactly what she was talking about.

"This whole summer, you've been locked up in this safe, hallucinating about me, Damon...and even Elena sometimes. How long are you going to keep doing this? 10 more weeks? 20 years? An eternity?" She told me. I sighed slightly. "What do you want me to do? I feel awful Ana. I feel..." I started out.

"Hurt? Sad? Mainly, miserable? Stefan, I've heard it all before. You have a choice. You can either fight it and have hope that someone will come and rescue you? Or...you could just shut it off right now. It'll be easy and you won't feel miserable anymore. No more pain. No more suffering." She whispered near the end. It almost seemed compelling. "I can't. I don't want to turn into him again. I don't want to become the ripper! Remember how long it took me to get back to my humanity?" I asked her.

"Your humanity is what's killing you! I understand why you won't turn it off, since you can't turn it back on...but what I'm trying to say is maybe...maybe there's another way." She told me. I looked her in disbelief. "How!?" I asked frustrated. "By shutting it out. Don't shut off your emotions...shut it out instead! Try putting a block on your emotions for a few minutes. It can be done, Stefan. You're mentally strong enough to do it." She explained to me.

"How can it be done? Huh? Name one person you know who's done it and still was able to have their humanity in the end?" I asked her. She was hesitant and said, "I've seen my sister do it, but I've never seen a vampire do it." She informed me. I chuckled bitterly at that thought. "You don't understand, Ana. I can't turn it off, nor can I shut it off. That's just who I am! And you're gonna have to accept that. I'm sorry." I told her. She looked at me slightly disappointed.

"No. I'm sorry, Stefan. I'm sorry for thinking I could help you, when clearly, I'm only making it worse for you. I just hope someone finds you soon. Hopefully, it'll be me..." She trailed off. I nodded slightly.

I didn't know who would help me escape. Hopefully it might be Ana, but I always thought Damon might put two and two together faster and get Ana or the others to help me. Either way, it doesn't matter... I just hope I'll get out of this depressing water hole eventually...

* * *

Damon

"Damon! Have you seen the...holy shit!" Melissa muttered as she entered the living room. I understood her reaction as she stood next to me.

"It's been a long summer, Damon." Katherine informed me. Her appearance was a mess. God, she looked horrible! "Katherine." I said slightly in disgust. Melissa stood frozen in her place looking at Katherine in horror. I swear she looked like she was about to throw up from what she was seeing.

Once again..I couldn't blame her.

* * *

~Few hours later~

* * *

Katherine was busy drinking bourbon. Melissa and I just watched her drink away her misery. "You're gonna have to cut me off soon. My tolerance is a joke now. It's just so... glorious." Katherine informed us. "You're miserable." I stated the obvious. "Please. I'm Katherine Pierce- I'm a survivor." Katherine stated. "Yeah, and you're also a terrible liar. I mean, when was the last time you looked at yourself in the mirror? Combed your hair? Maybe even took a bath?! You're human now...it sucks. And you came here because..." Melissa trailed off glancing at me. "You want me to turn you back into a vampire? Fine, whatever." I decided. I bit my wrist open and went over to Katherine, holding it out. "Go ahead, drink up. I'll kill you, you'll bite the mailman, you'll be a vampire again. Go ahead, come on." I encouraged her slightly. She hesitated slightly considering it. "I can't, okay? No one has ever taken the cure before. If I die, there's a good chance I may never wake up." Katherine told him. "And that's bad because...?" Melissa wondering, seeing no point on how Katherine's death would have an effect on anyone. I agreed with her. Besides... a part of her hates Katherine, cause she killed her sister. Sure she's a vampire now and is still 'alive' but still...she killed her, really.

"It wouldn't be bad for you, but it would be for you, because I know, deep down... in that mushy gushy Elena loving heart, there's a part of you that doesn't want me to die." Katherine persuaded me. I looked at her hesitant for a moment.

Was she actually playing games with me now?

In her condition?

I wanted to tell her off, but for some reason I couldn't come up with anything except for, "What are you doing here, Katherine?" Soon the phone rang. Katherine quickly picked it up. "Salvatore residence. Hello, Principal Weber, this is Elena. Oh, dear. We'll find him." Katherine acted out on the phone. Melissa rolled her eyes at her performance. "So Jeremy's been expelled. Elena will be cool with that, right?" She asked rhetorically, after hanging up. I narrowed my eyes slightly.

That boy just keeps getting into trouble.

"When I get back, you're gone." I straightened it out for her. "Wait, Damon. There's someone chasing me." Katherine warned me. "Then run. It's the only thing you're good at anyway." Melissa pointed out. "You guys don't get it. You don't understand. I have enemies everywhere! What happens when word goes out that I'm a human? I can't protect myself! I'm weak and I'm slow- Do you have any idea what it's like to run in heels?! I have blisters, Damon! Please, just... help me." Katherine actually PLEADED! I looked at her unsure what to say or do. Melissa held the same expression. "Fine." I struggled out.

"Damon!" Melissa exclaimed.

I looked at her and shrugged. She glared at me slightly and gritted, "Kitchen. Now." She soon sped off to the kitchen. I followed her close behind and closed the door on the way in.

"Are you insane?! She can't stay here!" She started out. "She has no place to go or stay. She's on the run as usual, and you're gonna watch her while I'm gone." I told her. She looked at me as if her favorite T.V character was just killed off. "Have you lost your mind!? I can't babysit her! I hate her! I'll probably rip her apart the minute you leave!" She stated. I narrowed my eyes slightly.

"Let's think back on it shall we. Yes, she killed Ana, but she's still 'alive' isn't she? Sure she's undead, but so are you. And besides... if it wasn't for Katherine, the veil wouldn't have been down and you wouldn't have come back and be brought back alive. If you help protect her, consider it you're both equal." I reminded her. She looked at me stunned and gapped slightly, but couldn't come up with a comeback. I smirked slightly.

She looked cute when she's annoyed...wait...where did **THAT** come from?!

"But...fine, gosh-geez! I'll _'protect'_ her." She told me, mocking the word _protect_. "Good. Make sure she's safe and secure." I told her. She rolled her eyes slightly. "Whatever, but know this...you owe me BIG time, Salvatore!" She stated with a glare, before walking off. I grinned slightly at my taunt and left the kitchen behind her.

* * *

Ethan

"Hello, Cafe_'_ espresso! I'm Carly Argent and this is my skit called "Poetry of the week". You voted, we rigged or well, 'picked' one and here's the poem of the week. Truth by Barrie Wade." Carly started out on stage. Everyone clapped and a few cheered. I couldn't help but help clap with the audience too.

_"Sticks and stones may break my bones, but words can also hurt me. Stones and sticks break only skin, while words are ghost that haunt me. Slant and curved the words-swords fall, to pierce and stick inside me. Bats and bricks may ache through bones, but words can mortify me. Pain from words can leave scars on mind and hearts still tender. Cuts and bruises now have healed; it's words that I remember..."_ Carly sang off gracefully with beat as she played her guitar.

Everyone liked it.

I LOVED it.

"Ethan." She called out when she saw me walk up to her as she got off stage.

"Carly, that was amazing. You seriously need to go to L.A one day. The more I hear you sing; the more you make Lady Gaga sound like shit!" I informed her. She smirked slightly and rolled her eyes. "You're just saying that because you love me." She told me. I gave her a sheepish smile. "Yeah...that too.." I teased. I gave her a quick peck on the lips but she pulled away quickly before anything could happen.

"Ah, ah, ah! Not at work and YOU know it." She informed me. I puffed slightly. "Come on, Carly...we're in MYSTIC FALLS now! We're not in Atlanta anymore. We're in college, starting by tomorrow will be our classes. And...we're all alone with no parental authority telling us what to do..." I informed her. She grimaced slightly. "Stop wiggling your eyebrows. It's not sexy." She demanded me. "But it is cute, right?" I wondered. "No." She stated, immediately. "Anyway, I gotta get back to work. These tables ain't gonna bust themselves. I'll see you at the 'End of Summer' party, k?"

"K. I'll see you tonight." I agreed. "Good." She said before walking off. She soon stopped mid-way and turned to look at me before admitting, "Okay...maybe it's a little cute..." I smirked expectantly and left the Cafe. Knowing she'd probably kill me for making her admit it out loud.

* * *

Elena

Caroline and I were watching as the police deputies were taking away Megan's body.

I couldn't believe she was dead.

Caroline and I stood in shock, yet refused to give the investigator information on Megan's phone whereabouts, even though Caroline had it well hidden at the moment.

"Caroline..Elena?" I heard a voice say behind us.

I was in shock.

Was my ears playing tricks on me.

Caroline and I both swayed our heads behind us to see it wasn't a prank.

"ANA, OH MY GOD!" Caroline nearly shrieked out excited, forgetting how we just lost our roommate nearly an hour ago. Caroline ran up to Ana and hugged her back tight. "God, I've missed you so much! You haven't called me in 2 weeks! I got worried." Caroline told Ana, who shrugged her shoulders slightly. I looked between them surprised and a bit hurt.

She had last contacted Caroline 2 weeks ago, never contacted me at all for the past 3 months, and Caroline never told me she was talking to her?

"Elena...it's been awhile." Ana told me. I nodded slightly, deciding I'll ask her why she never called me later. "I've missed you so much. You know...people still call nowadays." I informed her after giving her a hug. "Yeah..well you know...I've been, busy." She told me. I nodded slightly. "Yeah..busy." I breathed in to myself.

Something soon came to me, but before I could say anything Caroline started out, "So...you're here for college now?" Ana nodded. "Yeah. My trip's done, I've gotten a chance to explore around to...mature a bit...and I think I'm ready for college challenges now. I can't wait!" She informed Caroline, who grinned in excitement. "Ah I can't believe we're all going in college now. You, me, Elena, Bonnie...if she ever gets back from her trip. It'll be perfect!" She chatted out. Ana and I couldn't help but smile at her enthusiasm.

"Um..by the way...did you uh...did you come back with Stefan?" I asked her. She looked at me briefly then nodded after hesitation. "Yeah, he's here. We had a fun time the whole summer." She informed me. I nodded in agreement. "Well, that's great. So..where is he?" I wondered curious. "I- don't know. He kinda just disappeared this early afternoon." She told me. "You guys were here earlier? Why didn't you tell us?" I asked her. Ana had a blank look on her face and shrugged her shoulder lightly. "We wanted to surprise you guys. Besides I think he went to meet up with someone and surprise him." She told me.

I wondered who it was, but mainly I thought of Stefan. Something didn't seem right. It didn't sound like Stefan to me.

"I guess I'll catch up with him later then..." I told her. She looked at me for a brief moment then smiled half heartedly, before looking back at Caroline. "I already picked out a room after looking through all the applications. I'll be down the hall if you need me." She informed us both. "That's great!" Caroline and I both said. Ana eyed me slightly. "By the way...where's Melissa? Surely I should see my undead sister back from the dead. I haven't seen her in months. Literally." Ana pointed out.

"She's living with Damon and Jeremy at the bordering house." I told her. She nodded slightly, yet never took her gaze off me. "That's good. I'll see you both in a bit. K? Bye." She started off, before walking away.

Once she was out of ear shot (vamp ones included,) I turned to face Caroline. "Hey, Care...did you see that?" I asked her. "See what?" She asked me. "It's Ana...something isn't right." I told her. "What do you mean?" She asked me. "When I hugged her...didn't you notice how cold she was? I mean, maybe I'm overlooking too much into things, but she seemed...distant. It was like she's Ana, but she's also not Ana at the same time." I tried to explain to Caroline. "Well, you're right on the cold part, but she's not human anymore. She's not warm-blooded. We're not either, we just take coffee and other warmer drinks and blood to warm us up so we won't be cold to the touch. Maybe she forgot to drink coffee or tea today or something." Caroline suggested.

"Why didn't you tell me she's been calling you this summer?" I asked her. "I didn't think it was an issue. Why, am I missing something?" She told me. I shook my head slightly. "No...its just...she never called me this whole summer, yet she called you and you never told me. Don't you find that weird?" I asked her. "It's not like she called me every day. She usually called when she wanted to talk to me to let out all her problems." She told me.

"Problems? What problems?" I wondered.

"I'm not suppose to tell you. If you want to know, ask her." She informed me. "Please, Caroline...tell me. I want to know what's going on with her. She seems... different." I stated. Caroline seemed torn and sighed deeply. "Fine, I'll tell you. She and Stefan...at least from her point of view, had been...distant lately." She told me.

"Distant? Distant how?" I asked. "Distant, in a way that he's keeping something from her. They've kinda been on and off this summer. Right now I don't know if they're on or still off right now, but the last thing she told me on the phone about it was that she loved Stefan, but she just didn't love Stefan the same way after graduation. I don't know what that means, but I hope they work it out. Also...you know what...I think I've said too much." Caroline trailed off. "No, Caroline.." I pleaded.

"NO! If you want to know so badly, ask her. I don't want any part of this." Caroline stated before walking off. I sighed in despair.

Now I'll never know.

* * *

Carly

Before going to the 'End Of Summer' party, I decided to have a quick session with Dr. Jackson. After signing in, I went to his office. As I entered, he was looking through sheets of paper. He looked up at me startled and said in surprise, "Carly? What are you doing here?" I cleared my scratchy throat and answered, "I'm here for another session." He looked at me baffled. "But our session isn't til next week." He informed me. I nodded. "I know but... I really need your help. It's about my dreams. Again." I told him. Dr. Jackson looked at me in concern and motioned me to take a seat. I did and he took a chair and sat across from me, but was still near me face to face. "What happened now?" He asked. "The same as usual..." I started out, "As always I'm in my car..."

_'I opened my eyes and saw I was in New York in my car. Oh no, not again! I hear footsteps walk behind me. Knowing this I quickly unbuckle my seat belt and bolted out of my car door.'_

"I get out and run to the automobile shop..."

_'I ran to the automobile shop and got in the garage, locking the door behind me. The footsteps were getting closer. I quickly grabbed some gasoline and pour it all over the floor, being careful not to get any on myself! She was getting closer. I threw the gasoline to a broken window and ran to a wooden post. I opened up the emergency aid kit and took out a match. The door was soon broken down.'_

"As someone approached me... I had no choice but to set the garage on fire."

_'I lit the match and threw it on the gasoline, then threw the WHOLE box full of matches on the starting fire, making it grow. When I couldn't spot her anywhere, I bolted for the back door. She beat me to it.'_

Tears started forming in my eyes as I continued, "And then..."

_'"Please, no. Not again!" I screamed. "I'm not gonna hurt you, Carly." She told me with a smirk. "That's what you always say! You're lying!" I shouted at her, trying to come up with a way to escape her. "I'm not lying, I'm speaking the truth. I'm not gonna hurt you, Carly. I'm just hungry." She said with a smirk, before her eyes turned red. I bolted for an exist but found a dead-end. What are the chances! I hesitantly turn to face her. The minute I met her eyes, she sped towards me and fed on my neck. I screamed in fear trying to call for help. But it was too late. I soon blacked out.'_

I was shaking and trembling from having to relive that thought. Dr. Jackson placed his hands on my upper arms to hold me still and prevent me from shaking wildly. "Carly. Carly. Listen to me. You're not in that garage. You're not in New York. You're in Mystic Falls and nobody's out to get you. You're safe and fine right here. In this small town." Dr. Jackson informed me. "I don't understand, Dr. Jackson. Why do I keep having the same dream over and over for the past 3 months? It's like a never-ending nightmare!" I cried out briefly near the end.

"From our past sessions, to me I think you're coming down with the syndrome called PTSD. It's Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder. It usual occurs after an extreme emotional trauma that may have given you a near death experience." Dr. Jackson explained to me. I shook my head and stated, "But, I've never experienced anything that happened in my dream. Nor do I remember it. It all started after my 1 week trip to my Aunt's place a month before graduating. Ever since Graduation or during that week, that's when the dreams started. It became more realistic and a repeat once my boyfriend, Ethan and I moved here in Mystic Falls for college. He doesn't know about my mental dream problem and I hope it will stay that way." Dr. Jackson nodded, while writing down everything I said in his notebook.

"And you know what's stranger, Doc? I think I'm starting to sleep-walk as well." I told him. "And why would you say that?" He asked. "Because this morning I saw I was surrounded by sheets of paper on my bed. All of them had the same drawing on it and looked like it had been ripped out of my sketch book. You know, already that drawing is a small hobby of mine... but I don't recall ever drawing this." I stated holding up one of the drawings showing a dagger-blade like knife.

"What is that?" He asked in curiosity. "I can't remember. But it looks a lot like a knife. Why on earth am I drawing pictures of a knife in my sleep for?!" I asked feeling really worried and alarmed of my mental state. "I think a test is in order. Here are drawings we therapist use here for unconscious minds. Now, I need you to cleanse your mind completely. Don't think, just say the first thing that comes into your head when I show you a photo. There are no right or wrong answers. Just say what you see without thinking. Okay?" He informed me. I nodded and we started.

He showed me one glob photo.

"An abdominal Snowman." I guessed.

He showed me another.

"A butterfly."

He showed me another.

"Abraham Lincoln."

He showed me another.

"A pregnant woman."

He showed me another.

"A belt, I think?" "Don't think, just say." He reminded me. "Right, okay..." I remembered.

He showed me another.

"A panda."

He showed me another one.

"A wolf."

He showed me another.

"A pack of wolves."

He showed me another.

"Another butterfly."

He showed me another.

I froze slightly.

_'vampire'_... I quickly recovered and lied, "Another wolf."

"Hmm..." Dr. Jackson thought over. After writing down my responses our session was over and he told me to keep trying to not get stressed at work, take my vitamins, eat well and sleep early. With that I went in my car and drove off. Yet, I couldn't figure out why the first thing I thought about during that last photo was Vampire?

* * *

Melissa

"You can go now, you know?" Katherine told me as she was in the bathtub. "I'm suppose to watch over you." I informed her boredly.

God, Damon's gonna pay for this!

"While naked? I don't think so...you're free to go until I get out of this tube." Katherine informed me. I rolled my eyes slightly. "Yeah, whatever..." I started out. "Not that I'm concerned or anything, but...why do you hate me anyway?" She wondered, while shaving her legs. I scoffed slightly. "There are numberous reasons why everyone should hate you. I, personally, hate you because you killed my sister." I told her.

"She came back." Katherine pointed out.

"She's still dead. And you took that choice away from her." I informed her. "I'll let you in on a little secret. There's a reason why I turned Ana in the first place...it wasn't out of boredom or random...it was the only way to protect her." She informed me. "Protect her from what?" I wondered, why Katherine even cared about my sister. She shrugged her shoulders lightly. "I made a promise to protect her a LONG time ago, and I'm keeping it. Don't you dare ask why." Katherine informed me.

I looked at her for a minute before walking off. I went down the steps and soon heard someone entering the house. Damon must have come back early. I headed towards the entrance way and saw Stefan instead.

"Stefan?!" I said, surprised to see him after 3 months.

"Melissa. Hey." He started off. "Hey. It's great to see you again!" I started off giving him a hug. I felt a long chill down my spin and pulled away. "So um...where's Ana?" I asked trying not to sound alarmed. I didn't know what was going on, but I knew for a fact this couldn't have been Stefan.

"She's at the party. Where I left her." He informed me, "If you need me, I'll be in my room..." He soon walked off around me.

Once he was out of sight and ear shot, I started to panic a bit. I soon grabbed my cellphone and dialed Damon's number. "Come on. Come on. Pick up. Pick up!" I whispered to myself silently. I soon heard a sign of struggle upstairs and saw Katherine running down the steps in her robe. I dropped my phone and sped towards her. Damon got to her first and gave her over to Jeremy.

"Get her out of here. Don't tell me where you're going." Damon instructed Jeremy quickly.

Jeremy and Katherine soon ran off as 'Stefan' was slowly descending down the stairway. "God, you're slow." I commented. "Guess vamp-speed came with the upgrade." Damon figured. "Get out of my way and give me Katherine." 'Stefan' demanded us. "First drop the Stefan look." Damon informed him.

Soon 'Stefan', who I assumed must have been Silas, if he was 'borrowing' Stefan's face, started to chuckle slightly and smile.

"What?" Damon and I asked by his strange behavior and what he thought was funny.

* * *

~Hours of truth later~

* * *

"If I have to hear the word _'doppelgänger'_ one more time, I think I'm actually gonna have to learn how to spell it." Damon admitted.

"You say you don't believe me, and yet your mind is spinning at the possibility." Silas told Damon. "A), Get out of my head. B), I think I'd know if my little brother has an evil twin." Damon informed Silas. "Oh, we're not twins. See, when I became truly immortal, Nature retaliated by creating a version of me that _'was'_ killable. It's called a 'shadow self'." Silas corrected him. I shook my head in shock.

"So, let me get this straight...my sister is a doppelgänger, who has a cousin, who's a doppelgänger, and a boyfriend that's a shadow self/doppelgänger too? How many doppelgangers are in this world?! Do I have a doppelgänger out there too!?" I asked frustrated. I was still semi new to the whole supernatural thing.

I only got what Ana told me as a human, during the whole cure chaos.

This was all new to me...: The doppelgänger logic.

"I know it's a lot to take in..and no...you do not have a doppelgänger." Silas told me, "None that I'm aware of..." I was relieved slightly, yet still cautious. "Well, whatever you are, your plan didn't work. The cure's gone. What do you want with Katherine?" Damon asked Silas. "I could tell you, but wouldn't it be so much more fun if it were a surprise?" Silas suggested.

"You're not getting her. End of story. And also...where the fuck is my sister and Stefan?" I clarified to him.

He smirked slightly. "I told you... I left her at a party. She'll be fine for the time being. And as for Stefan...well...he's suffering...just like I suffered." He answered. Damon and I looked at him for a moment, then I heard someone else enter the house.

"Melissa? Melissa are you here?" I heard a familiar voice.

Oh no...this can't be happening...not NOW!

"Me...Silas." She whispered harshly once she joined us in the room. Silas looked at her slightly.

"Well, hello..Ana...how was the party?"

* * *

Ana

This was **JUST** _GREAT_!

"What's going on here?" I asked alarmed. "Ana sweetie, you need to leave right now, before this involves you. GO!" Melissa warned me. "No, Ana. Why don't you stay for a while. Enjoy the party." Silas told me. I struggled slightly, but obeyed. "Ana?" Melissa asked shocked by what was happening. "I'm sorry Melissa." I told her. My eyes teared up slightly that this was actually happening.

"Now...call the hunter, bring me Katherine and I'll tell you where your little brother is." Silas negotiated with Damon.

I smiled humorlessly.

He knew very well that Stefan was gone. He was lying to Damon right now.

Damon soon called on his phone to talk to Jeremy.

After a few minutes everything seemed fine.

"Ooh, your thoughts are churning. It's like a...spool of pink taffy. It's very messy, yet very fun to watch. And your mind is as similar as his only filled with grudges, insecurity, and get this...she's still in love with you." Silas started out between Melissa and Damon.

They glanced at each other briefly in disbelief and looked at Silas.

"Did anyone tell you, you're creepy?" Melissa wondered. Silas was amused by this.

Suddenly, I felt a sharp pain in my gut.

"Oh!" I groaned out loud, clutching my stomach in pain.

"Ana?! What's wrong?!" Melissa asked alarmed. She was about to comfort me but stopped. She placed a hand on her chest and groaned slightly as well.

"What the hell?!" Damon asked alarmed as he saw me bleeding profusely.

God, what the hell was happening to me?!

"Damon. It's- it's Jeremy. Remember, Bonnie did a spell to link Jeremy and I and that's how we both were brought back to life. I'm linked to him, Damon. Whatever happens to him physically, I feel too. When he was in a fight at school, I could feel him getting pummeled, but I didn't think it'd be that bad. Damon, this feeling here is much worse than him getting pummeled. Something's wrong. He's dying!" Melissa informed Damon.

Damon looked alarmed and grabbed Melissa. "We have to find him." Damon started out. "What about Ana?" Melissa shouted. "I'll be fine. I promise." I told her with a sad smile, trying to block out the stinging pain. Melissa looked at me hesitant and nodded slightly.

"If you hurt her Silas, I swear to god..." Melissa trailed off, before walking off with Damon.

Soon we were all alone.

I was still in pain and bleeding.

"Why...why are you doing this to me?" I asked him. "I'm not doing anything to you. This isn't my doing." He told me. "Don't you fucking lie to me! You're messing with my head again, making me think I'm dying! This isn't the first time you've done that, I'm sure." I reminded him.

"Ana...even IF it was one of my mind games, you'd be the only one to see it. Both Melissa and Damon saw the blood, so it's not a mind trick. But if you're really that much in pain..." He started out, before taking out his pocketknife. I flinched at its presence slightly. He soon cut his wrist and force-fed me his blood. "Come on, Ana...don't fight it...I'm healing you." He informed me. I saw I had no choice and drank the blood up.

"That's a good girl. Now let's go. I have other places to be." Silas informed me. I was still in pain but I followed him obediently.

* * *

Stefan

I was still torned.

A part of me wanted the pain to stop, but the other part knew if I stopped the pain, I'd never feel anything again...

"You know what? I give up! Forget everything I said. Just turn off that pesky humanity switch, Stefan! You don't have a choice!" Ana soon bursted out.

I looked over at her behind me.

"I can't Ana. I can't risk becoming a monster again." I told her. She walked up to me and started to caress my cheek slightly. "Stefan, I love you so much. And I would do_ anything _to take away all your pain and suffering. The only way to do it, is for you to turn it off. I know the risk, but we'll get through this Stefan. I'll bring you back just like last time. Remember Stefan, we'll get through this. Together." She told me.

I looked at her torned not knowing what to do.

I knew if I turned it off, she'd stop at nothing to bring me back...but what if I couldn't come back this time? What if I would be gone forever? That's the risk I wasn't ready to take.

"Ana..." I started out.

She cupped my chin up slightly to face her fully. "Stefan. Just turn it off. Turn it off." She told me, while looking at me intensely as if she were compelling me. I sighed slightly and looked down seeing there was no choice. It was either turn it off, or continue suffering. I wanted this pain to stop and this misery to end. It's been 3 months and clearly nobody knew I was missing. I had suffered the whole summer. I didn't deserve it. I needed my emotions out-of-the-way. At least then, I wouldn't feel the pain anymore.

"Wait. Stay with me, Stefan." I heard a familiar voice tell me, while cupping my cheek to face her.

It wasn't Ana.

No.

It was Elena instead.

"What are you doing here?" I asked her. "I know this is torture, but stay with me. Your humanity is the one thing that makes you who you are. Don't let go. Please, Stefan. For me." Elena told me. I looked at her for a moment, rethinking my decision.

She was right.

I couldn't just give up. Not yet. There was still some hope.

Somewhere.

"I can't believe this." I heard another voice.

I looked over Elena's shoulders to see a betrayed Ana. She looked upset and slightly tearful.

"You're thinking about her, when you're suppose to be talking with me?" She started off.

I realized what she meant. "Ana..." I started off. "You're still in love with her, aren't you? How could I have been so blind?! Of course you love her. But you love me too. Stefan, you need to choose. Is it going to be me...or her?" She asked me. I looked between her and Elena slightly, wondering the same question.

I loved Elena. I'm always going to love Elena no matter what...but I also love Ana. She's currently the love of my life. I've been debating over it for a long time, and sadly I still am. I know it's selfish to love them both, but I can't help it. There's something about them that makes me love them differently.

With Elena...there's passion.

But with Ana...it's different. It's passionate, but also very overwhelming. It tends to be consuming and full of risks. I can easily be who I am with her...but I just can't. I can't be _him_ with her, even though I can. That's not that type of person I wanted her to be with.

The ripper.

The monster side of me.

Who could care less for fragile human life.

It was a tough choice.

Elena and I...we had history together. We had a love so strong and passionate...that it'll never die...but Ana...she's my friend. At least, she _was_ my friend. I could be open with her as much as I wanted and could actually, relax. I wouldn't have to worry of her wellbeing, knowing she can take care of herself. She may look fragile, but she's far from being a broken glass.

To be honest, now that I'm thinking of it...she's kinda like Caroline. She's just not that scared little girl you met years ago. She grew up, matured, and doesn't need anyone to cuddle her. She's her own self person now. And can be strong when she needs to be. She was exactly the kind of woman I needed in my life...but for some reason...I couldn't let go of Elena. She never gave up on me and always encouraged me to stay strong as well.

But at the end of the day, it didn't matter.

They both loved me the same deep down. They would pretty much sacrifice their own lives for me. And I would do the same for both of them. But I wasn't sure if I was ready for that situation.

If both of them are about to die and I could only save one...who would I choose?

That's the question that's been haunting me for as long as I can remember...

* * *

Melissa

The pain was getting worse and I felt ill.

This is why I hated linking spells.

They tend to kill me all the freaking time!

Soon Damon drove up near a road Jeremy last told him on the phone. We both saw the incident and sped out of the car. Damon went to Jeremy as I searched the vehicle for Katherine.

She...was gone.

I turned to look at Jeremy and Damon and sped near them.

"Wake up, or I'll kill you myself!" I heard Damon tell him, after giving him his blood. After a beat, Jeremy soon arose from another near death experience. Damon placed his head over Jeremy's head and gave him a semi hug that he was alive and well. His eyes were full of relief. I sighed and crouched down in front of them.

"Katherine's gone." I told Damon hesitantly. Damon looked at me slightly and sighed. "I don't care." He told me. I nodded and looked down at Jeremy. I could slowly feel him getting better and could feel the strength coming back to me.

Hopefully, once we get Katherine and Stefan back and all this is over, I could get a chance to ask Bonnie to unlink us.

Cause I knew somehow...this would be my downfall.

* * *

Ethan

"Hey, Ethan! I made it." I heard Carly say far away. I turned around to see her. My smile faltered slightly. She was wearing a long pink dress that went a bit over the knee and had her waves out as usual. She had leopard print text pattern all over her pink dress. She had on some brown boots and sliver necklaces.

"Damn...I see Mystic Falls has changed you. And we've only been here for a month." I pointed out. She laughed slightly.

God, I loved her laugh.

"Well, I wanted to look good tonight and try to change my look a bit. You like?" She asked. "I love." I answered her. She smiled slightly and nudged me slightly. "I'll get us some drinks." She told me, before walking off. I looked around the campus slightly.

This year's gonna be a fresh start for me. When I'll prove I can finally grow up and make a man out of myself.

I soon turned around and automatically bumped into someone.

"Oh I'm sorry." I apologized. "Yeah...it's getting crowded. Sorry." The woman told me. She looked hot and had this whole badass flare rubbing off her.

"I'm Nadia, by the way." She told me with a small smirk. "I'm in a relationship." I pointed out once I saw the look.

Trust me...I nearly invented that look when I was 14.

"Well, I only wanted your name but...congratulations on the lucky girl." She told me slyfully. I gave her a half-smile. "Thanks..." I told her, after moving out of her way. She soon walked passed me, her gaze never leaving me, until she was completely around me. She soon walked off. I watched her leave in confusion.

What the heck was that about?

I shrugged my shoulders slightly and went off to look for Carly.

She should have been back with the drinks by now?

* * *

Carly

As I got some drinks, I saw Mayor Rudy was giving a speech.

"I hope everyone enjoyed the party..." He started out.

Everyone cheered. Even though I just got here, I had to agree the party looked pretty good.

"It is- it is truly great to have an end of summer tradition. My daughter has her own end of summer tradition of over indulging in cotton candy." The Mayor joked. Everyone, including me couldn't help but laugh.

"Now she's off travelling the world and sending her old man postcards of all her great adventures. While my other daughter bonds with me and maxes out her credit cards from shopping for the seasons styles. Family is one of our core values in Mystic Falls. It's what this block party celebrates. Family as community- Stefan?" The Mayor continued. He said the last part as a blonde man and dark-haired woman walked up to him on stage.

A part of me felt an eerie chill in the air, I always feel while having my nightmares.

"Do you mind I say a few words?" The man assumly named Stefan asked the mayor. "Maybe when we're done." The Mayor informed him. "I'll take it from here, Mayor." Stefan seemed to tell him. Suddenly, the Mayor started acting strange and let Stefan have the mic. He soon looked at the confused and chatty audience.

"You're probably wondering how I did that. Well, it's pretty basic mind control. (Mind control?!) But until now, it's been fairly limited to one person at a time. But this summer, I have consumed an immeasurable amount of blood. (Wait, did he really say _**blood**_?) And I've found myself getting stronger and stronger everyday. And I started to wonder: what are the limits to my powers? How many people can I influence? Two? Ten? An entire town square? Everyone _stop __talking_." Stefan demanded.

Immediately, I held back my tongue and lost the ability to speak.

"What are you doing?" The woman soon asked a bit nervous. Stefan didn't listen to her and eyed the crowd. When his eyes met mine he smirked.

"Well, that work. Now let's try this: No one make a sound or move a muscle." Stefan demanded.

Suddenly my whole body became stiff and I couldn't move an inch.

What the hell was happening?!

I started to panic on the inside not sure what freak show magic trick this was!

Suddenly, Stefan walked up to the Mayor. "Silas!" The woman started out alarmed. "Don't move or you're dead." Silas commanded her. He soon pulled out a knife and went behind the Mayor. He then slit his throat with no emotion or sympathy for the man. I felt like screaming as I saw him murder the man, but nothing came out. Not even a small sound. It was like I was put on mute. However, I could still tear up in fear this would happen to all of us in a matter of minutes. The dark-haired woman, who looked strangely familiar to someone I know, looked at the dead man in horror and covered her mouth to prevent herself from screaming.

Her eyes were also tearful and full of guilt.

"Well, now that I have your attention, I need a favor. (Why should we help a murderer like you?!) I need you to find someone. You all know Elena Gilbert. (No. We don't _all_ know Elena Gilbert. Well... at least I don't know.) Well, the girl I'm looking for looks _exactly_ like her." Silas informed us. I gulped slightly in panic.

If I were Elena Gilbert's twin, I'd still be running away from this guy, making sure he'll _never_ find me.

* * *

Melissa

Jeremy and I were pretty much leaning against the crashed car. Jeremy was taking out the glasses from his wounds as Damon was talking on the phone with Elena. He purposely, neglected on telling her Katherine was staying at the boarding house, Silas was in town, and Stefan was missing and had been suffering for the last 3 months, god knows where.

"I love you, Damon." I heard Elena say to him on the phone.

"Goodnight." Damon told her back.

I looked down slightly and tried my best not to show any emotions.

I still wasn't over Damon...and hearing them being all lovey-dovey and gooey mushy, plus sex at the boarding house this whole summer wasn't helping at all!

"You didn't tell her about Silas. Why?" I soon asked him, avoiding the question I knew he was going to ask.

"Nor did I tell her Stefan's missing, Katherine's in town, Jeremy got expelled and your sister's acting nutty." Damon informed me. I flinched slightly at he mention of my sister.

Something was definitely wrong with her...and I intend on finding it out soon.

"So you lied." Jeremy pointed out the obvious. "No, I withheld a bit of the truth, so Elena wouldn't drop everything and come running home to help. I'll figure this out." Damon told us both. I nodded and added, "And I'll help too." Damon looked up at me slightly, but nodded at my addition to this catastrophe.

Katherine's staying over, Silas is still out there, Stefan is his shadow self, he's been suffering for 3 months, Ana isn't acting like herself, Jeremy's been expelled, and I could somehow sense people emotions and right now the road was full of intensity...I wonder what else could go wrong?

* * *

Ana

After Silas compelled the crowd, killed off Bonnie's father, and I saw Bonnie's ghost crying over him, Silas compelled me free. I was no longer of any use to him.

For now, he said.

I was at the boarding house sitting on the couch. Staring into the fire. I was still numb after what happened last summer. I didn't think anything could hurt so bad as that. Not only was I hurt physically, mentally, but when I got hurt emotionally...that was the last straw for me. I wanted to turn it off...but I didn't.

I just...felt...numb... "Ana? Oh thank god you're okay!" Melissa started out. She came over to me and hugged me. I let her hug me and smiled slightly, even though my heart was just frozen cold. "Are you okay? You look ill." Melissa asked me.

"She probably needs some blood. Here. Suit up." Damon told me, before tossing me a blood bag. The minute it landed near me on the couch I jumped up slightly in panic.

"No!" I muttered out loud.

"Are you okay?!" Melissa asked alarmed, by my flinch. "No...just...just keep that away from me." I demanded. Melissa and Damon looked at me baffled. "What's going on? It's just a blood bag, Ana." Melissa tried to tell me. I looked at the blood bag slightly. Staring at it too long brought back the nightmares.

_Blood, blood, blood, then_...no..no, no, NO! I'm not going to relive that horrible..no.

"No, just keep that away from me!" I demanded out loud, before turning off. "I need to sleep. I'm tired and I need to sleep." I lied, trying to get them off me back. Melissa nodded slightly and said, "What's that on your neck?" She told me as I walked off. I gulped slightly and quickly ran off. "It's nothing!" I told her. She soon sped over to me and pinned me hard against a wall.

"Let go of me! I said let go of me, Melissa!" I shouted out. She still had a grip on me and lifted my shirt up to see my back.

"Oh my god!" She started out startled.

"What the hell?!" Damon started out shocked and stunned by what he saw.

"Oh my god..who?" Melissa started out. Tears soon stung her eyes. "Oh my god. Baby, what did he do to you?!" She nearly cried out.

"It went right through her spin." She told Damon, who could see it for himself. She trailed her fingers over it and I flinched at the touch. I soon pushed her off me with vampire strength.

"You have NO right to violate me like that! Screw this, I'm leaving!" I started out, before speeding up stairs. I could hear Melissa trying to console me, but Damon held her back. "Let me go, Damon! I said, let me go! She needs me Damon! She need me!" She cried out in frustration and anger. "No, she needs to be alone. I know how much you care about her, but you need to give her some time. She'll talk to you when she's ready, okay?" Damon told her. Melissa still struggled in his grasp but soon gave up.

I decided I couldn't take more of this and continued walking. I went past Stefan's room. I didn't know what persuaded me, but I entered instead.

It was cold and dark in there. I flipped on the light switch and saw all his books lined up neatly in order.

Only his journals lay out in the open. I felt the urge to read them, but I quickly decided against it.

These were Stefan's thoughts. I had no right to read them.

I soon went over his drawer and saw one of his clean shirts. It was the red one I thought he always looked good in. I walked over to his bed and sat down. I looked at the shirt with teary eyes and decided to let it out. I let a few tears fall on the shirt and wiped them off my cheek when I was through.

I just couldn't believe it.

It hurt. It really hurt. Of all the things Silas had done to me...this was what was the most painful thing he'd ever done, besides scar me. My heart ached at the thought of it. I just couldn't believe it. He was gone. Stefan was gone. And I'll never see him again. Because...

Stefan is dead.

* * *

After I left Stefan's room and closed the door behind me. I sped off to a different room and checked to make sure Melissa wasn't in it. When I found a deserted room. I quickly went into the bathroom and took a long shower. Once I was done, I placed a long white robe over me and never once glanced at the mirror, not wanting to see the scars.

When I left the bathroom, I soon pulled out my phone and dialed someone on my contact list.

**"Hello?"** She called out.

**"Hey.** **It's me. Ana."** I told her.

**"Ana? Such a pleasure to hear you. How've you been?"** She asked me surprised. I thought it over slightly. **"I rather not say. Anyway...where are you?"** I asked her. **"Well...I was in London, then Paris, then North Korea...don't ask why..., now I'm in North Carolina. Why you ask?"** She wondered. **"I need you to drive back up to Mystic Falls." **I told her. She was quiet for a moment. **"And...why would I want to return to that small supernatural town for?"** She asked me, toying with her native accent. I sighed slightly, coming up with a good reason for her to come back.

"**It's about your sister."**

* * *

A/N: Well, here's the squeal...hoped you liked it...Also...I decided to change the story a bit from the actual season 5. For starters...Tyler does NOT break up with Caroline in this story. They will soon, but I have BIG plans for him later on, so...they'll stick for now...sorry :) Also, Jeremy and Melissa are linked. Whatever Jeremy feels, Melissa feels. Also she can sense people's emotions. This might be a good development on her powers, seeing how she'll control and use them. I decided to squeeze in a few Delena scenes for you guys and that brief Stelena and Stefana scene too. I have no idea what will be in store for Stefan this season, and I might end up doing some last-minute changes for him and Ana, just in case. Also, I bet you're wondering what's going on with Ana? Don't worry, I'll make up some flashbacks of how she found out about 'Stefan' being Silas and why she's acting the way she is, and why she thinks Stefan is dead. Silas did many scarful things to her during the last months of summer. It'll be explained briefly in chapters for you to get it in general. Also, who did Ana call? It's probably already obvious :) Anyway...I'll update soon with further chapters of season 5. I decided to wait a year that way I could write down more chapters, while waiting for the next future episodes. I'll go deeper into the storyline of what Ana learned over the summer later, and why she hasn't turned it off yet, since she REALLY loves Stefan (maybe even more than he does)...but we'll have to wait and see. Why did Silas let her go for now? What else is in stored for my characters Carly and Ethan? Ethan briefly met Nadia, so THAT can't be good. As for Carly, she seems to be missing isn't she? From spoilers you can see that she has a connection with Silas. She'll sadly, be one of his pawns. Also, if you're a Teen Wolf fan, you probably noticed that Carly's surname is Argent. Coincidence much? I think not! I pretty much did it on purpose to foreshadow her role this season. Let's just say her family past is why Silas picked her, out of all random girls, to be on his 'team'. It seems like he has Carly and Ana at the moment, plus those crowd of people he compelled to hunt down Katherine. I wonder who else is going to be one of his pawns? Katherine? Ethan? Maybe even...Jesse? We'll see! Thanks for reading and keep to update on new chapters...it's about to get a little creative in here! :)

**Note: That this A/N was made months ago and a couple days after this episode aired. So excuse me if most of them are unaccurate. Like Jesse, or example, who doesn't ends up as a pawn but dead on the show instead. They'll be like that for the next 10 chapters. The new ones will be more accurate. Also mind the misspelling mistakes on the first story. Still working on fixing that propblem...**


	2. Chapter 61

_A Drop In the Ocean_

_3 Months Ago_

_'I heard slight movement and flung my eyes open. I was still in the backseat and the car was still in motion. I groaned slightly as my back was strangely aching and started to stretch out. I yawned while doing so. I soon fluttered my eyes to see clearly since my vision was a bit off. I scratched my head slightly as I saw the passenger seat was empty. _

_Wasn't Lexi with us during the ride? Unless... I sighed slightly as I realized the veil must have been down. That means every ghost would go back to the Other Side. Bonnie, Lexi, Alaric, Kol, Jeremy and... Melissa. Plus anyone else. __I soon climbed over to the passenger seat to sit there instead. _

_"What are you doing?" Stefan asked surprised and genuinely confused by my sudden action. Once I was properly sitting in the seat, I turned to look at him and stated, "Switching seats. Hope you don't mind!" I grinned at the end softly. Stefan nodded slightly, but didn't really care much. _

_Something seemed... off about him. _

_There was a change of atmosphere between us and I wasn't sure how I felt about it. "So, did you dump Silas' body at the Quarry, yet?" I asked. Stefan smirked as if trying to hold back a laugh for an inside joke I knew nothing of. "Oh, I dumped him alright." He stated. _

_For some reason, I felt an uneasy feeling when he said that. Maybe I was just getting a bit car sick or something.'_

* * *

Ana

Morning came and I forced myself out of bed and to wake up.

I wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone, but I knew I'd never get that option either way. I sighed slightly as I brushed my hair back. I decided to have a ponytail instead, seeing no point in having curls or wavy hair. I soon left my room after hearing a knock on the door downstairs in the entrance hallway. She's here. I soon sped out down the stairs, while hearing signs of struggles. Once I saw the scene I sighed and did my best to hold back an eye roll.

"And good morning to you too." I started out sarcastically. Amelia had Damon's neck pinned to the wall, and my sister was about to plan an attack on her, if I hadn't come by seconds earlier. "Let him go. We need to talk." I informed her. She eyed me slightly and hesitated, but let Damon go. "Dropped the stake, Melissa...I said drop it!" I warned her snappily, seeing she was refusing for a moment. She soon dropped it (literally speaking) and took a few steps back.

"How can you trust her? Who the heck is she anyway!?" Melissa started out. "The name's Veronika Petrova, but I like to go by Amelia by the way, and your dear little sister is my doppelgänger. In case you haven't noticed." Amelia informed Melissa. "Oh, I've noticed. I just haven't believed it." Melissa told her. "Now you believe?" Amelia wondered. Melissa tilted her head back slightly and squinted as if she was in deep thought. "I'm still debating." She quickly stated for her. Amelia soon turned to look at me fully.

"You wanted to talk, Anastasia? Let's _'talk'_." She pointed out.

* * *

Earlier...

* * *

Melody

After driving up the Boarding house and letting myself in, I spotted Jeremy sitting on the couch near the fireplace. I stopped mid way in the room and cleared my throat up to make my presence known. "Mel." Jeremy started out with the well-known nickname of mine. "Jeremy. You said it was urgent so.. I'm here. What is it?" I asked him. "It's...Bonnie." Jeremy started out. I could sense Bonnie's presence in the room. I just had a hard time where.

"She's here. Where is she?" I asked Jeremy.

"On the couch." He told me.

I nodded and sat on an arm-chair near the couch but was able to face it and hopefully her.

_"There's something that I need to tell you Melody." _Bonnie telepathed.

During summer we had learned to talk to each other telepathically. But that was only if we had a strong connection. If we were in a loud crowded room far from each other and out of reach we wouldn't be able to telepath at all.

"What is it?" I asked out. _"I don't know how to tell you this... but you need to know."_ Bonnie telepathed. "I need to know what?" I asked suspicious. _"Silas isn't gone. He's still alive."_ Bonnie told me. I frowned in confusion. "Bonnie... I don't understand. How is that possible?" I asked her in pure confusion. _"When we both died, I think our magic somehow wore off and Silas was no longer stoned."_ Bonnie tried to explain. "Dammit." I cursed under my breath in frustration.

First my sister dies, then I become a bloody vampire, now a 2000 year old immortal who started all of this is back in town.

What else could possibly go wrong?

_"I saw him today, Mel. He was at the 'End Of Summer' party. It was suppose to be a peaceful celebration honoring families. Instead, it wasn't." _Bonnie started to tell me. "What do you mean?" I asked. _"Silas... he was showing off his new mental powers. He showed he was strong enough to manipulate a whole crowd of people. They all did exactly what he said. They didn't move a muscle and in the end they were compelled to forget everything he did. Melody..."_ Bonnie started out cracking slightly in the end. "Bonnie?" I asked a bit worried. _"He's dead. He's dead, Melody. Our father, Rudy, is dead. Silas killed him."_ Bonnie soon told me.

I looked at the empty couch I knew she was sitting on.

No. This can't possibly be real. Can it?

"He's...dead?" I asked no one in particular.

I looked over at Jeremy that was standing a few feet away from behind the couch. He gave a small nod while looking down at his shoes briefly. I swallowed back anything I knew would spill. "Okay." I stated calmly after a long silence filling the now unbreathable air. "It's okay. After a while you just have to get use to people abandoning you, leaving you and repeatedly dying on you. I'm just glad I got to know him when I had the chance. It's the first time I knew what it felt like having a father. I'll always have good memories of him. Even in death." I stated, before getting up about to leave. _"_

_It's okay to feel, Melody. I know what it feels like to lose people too." _Bonnie suggested.

I turned to look at the fire in the fireplace in anger.

"You don't _know_ what it's like to lose people! Sure you lost some people you cared about, but you still have other people that care for you, while I have nobody! You at least got to see our mother, she felt me minutes after I was born. I don't even know what she looks like! You had a father who loved you and always came back for you for many years to come, while mine abandoned me when I was 4! You have relatives that care deeply about you, while my uncle was practically leaping for joy that I was leaving the house! I lost my sister after finally finding her within 2 days. I lost my mother the same day I was born. I lost my dad during the week of my 5th birthday. And I lost my step father today. You know what's crazy? Is that I'm probably cursed. Because every time during this month somebody I care about dies. Either the day before or after today or a week before or after today. Even months away when it reaches this date and they're close to me, they will perish. All because tomorrow is my birthday, which is technically today since it's past 12." I stated. I could feel a breeze in front of me, telling me Bonnie was standing right in front of me.

"So yeah... Happy 18th birthday to me." I said, before leaving the boarding house to my car ready to drive off.

* * *

Ana (Now)

"I need your help." I told her, after she was done pouring herself and finished drinking a cup of Damon's favorite stash of Bourbon. "I assumed that from your phone call. You know, we're not really that close." She pointed out the obvious. "Yes, well...as I said earlier...it's about your sister." I told her.

"What about my sister?" She asked me suspiciously. "So...you don't know?" I wondered. "Know what?" Amelia asked. Damon and Melissa soon entered the room, obviously having overheard our conversation. "Well, let's see, shall we? You know about the cure right?" Damon asked Amelia. She nodded. "Of course. What idiotic vampire at this point doesn't?" Amelia asked rhetorically. Damon smirked slightly. "Well...you see...the cure's gone."

"What do you mean the cure's _'gone'_?" Amelia asked in disbelief. "Katherine took the cure and now she's human again." Damon soon dropped, not feeling the need to drag it out any further. Amelia's facial expression was unreadable. She looked at Damon blinkfully as if she was looking at a child who said something so foolish that she just couldn't find it in her to respond to it. She soon broke her trance like gaze and looked over at me.

"I see. But what really happened with my sister." Amelia asked again. This time her eyes filled with threat. She did not believe a word that came out of Damon's mouth. Go figure! "He's not lying, you know. I saw her for myself. She's human alright. 100%" Melissa stated, being an eye-witness for this sudden news. "She's not human. It's impossible. Besides...no." Amelia soon trailed off.

I guess she believes now.

She then looked at me, Damon and even Melissa all heated up with firy anger. One I've seen on nearly every person from the petrova bloodline, including me.

"Which one of you forced her?" She asked us all calmly. "Amelia..." I started out. "Which one of you forced her!? She's my sister! I know her better than anyone else! She'd never take the cure! Not willingly! Which one of you did it!? Which one of you forced her to take the cure!" Amelia nearly shouted out. I looked around to see if anyone had the guts to tell her. I felt really bad for her at the moment. "Technically, Elena forced her and.." Damon started out. Amelia nearly laughed out bitter and humorlessly. She really was in pain and I could tell deep down she was thinking of numberous ways of torturing Elena for this.

"Where is she?" She asked out.

"Who? Elena?" Melissa asked her.

"No. My sister. Where is she?" Amelia asked her almost kindly, but also as if she was about to lose her patience. "We don't know. That's why I called you here. You need to help Jeremy and Matt look for her. She's..kinda missing at the moment." I told her. "Well, then...I'll look for her." Amelia soon decided. She was about to walk off, but soon turned her heels to say or really whisper to Damon, "And if I come face to face with your precious Elena Gilbert, I will not hesitate for a second on ripping her heart out today. This I swear on my sister's life." Amelia, took it and ran with it. Damon looked at her for a moment, unsure what to say, but then looked at me.

"Why the hell, did you call her over anyway?" Damon soon asked me. "She's her sister, Damon. She'll know where to find her quicker than anyone else can know. Besides...I wanted her to know of her sister's condition. It was either now or never. I took now at the moment." I told him. "Well, it doesn't matter...as long as she finds Katherine, protects Katherine, keep her away from Silas, and we find Stefan." Damon soon instructed down for me. I looked at him strangely. "You don't know?" I asked out the obvious. "Know what?" Damon asked me. "We're not gonna find him." I told him. "And, why not?" Damon wondered.

"Because...Stefan's dead." I struggled out slightly, but soon admitted. Damon's eyes went hard and cold but he looked at me in full on disbelief like Amelia was about Katherine being human again. "He's not dead, Ana. Silas wouldn't negotiate a dead guy to me." Damon informed me. I laughed bitterly and humorlessly. "He is, Damon. Stefan's dead. And he has been dead this whole summer. You just haven't let yourself believe it yet." I informed him.

"No, Ana. Stefan's still alive. I know he is." Melissa told me.

"NO!" I nearly shouted out, breaking a glass by mistake or accident? "He's not alive. He's dead! Silas told me he was dead and...he'd never lie to me." I told them both in denial. I had tears stinging my eyes but refused to let them fall. At least right now.

"Silas? Silas told you he was dead and you believed him?" Damon asked in disbelief and rhetorically. I shook my head slightly and automatically. "No. I don't. I don't believe him. I know Stefan can't be dead, but then those images were in my head. He showed me he really did kill him. He stabbed him so many times and ripped his heart out...I was sleeping in the car and I just...I just couldn't hear his cries for help or him scream out in pain. If I did, I could have stopped him but no...I just...it was me, Damon. Me! It's because of me Stefan is dead. He died because of me! I practically killed him myself!" I nearly cried out, almost breaking down at that point.

I swore I was never going to cry again, but..I just couldn't. His death just pained me too much. I couldn't take it anymore! "Ana, it was all an illusion. It wasn't real. None of it was real!" Damon informed me. I soon broke.

"IT IS REAL! ALL OF IT! HE'S DEAD, DAMON! DEAD!" I pretty much yelled out. Damon soon sped up to me and grabbed my forearms tightly. "Look at me! He's not dead! He got into your head and twisted your mind into thinking Stefan was dead, but he's not. I don't believe it. I don't and I won't believe my brother is dead and you won't either. I know you, Ana. You're stronger than that. You have to know and let yourself believe he's alive. He's alive." Damon informed me.

"Damon's right, Ana. He is in fact alive. I know it's kinda hard to believe but, I'm able to sense people's emotions. And every time I think of Stefan, I feel this coldness run down my spin like Silas, but it's not the same kind of chill. He's lost, hurt and scared. He needs help. We have to find him immediately, because...he's probably going to let go before we could even reach him." Melissa informed me.

That was news to me, but what got me was the 'let go' part.

Let go?

Let go of what?

His humanity?

Actually...yes...that makes sense.

"Damon...we need to find him." I informed Damon, while a part of me started to believe he was alive.

Hopefully.

* * *

Stefan

I was with Elena on the picnic blanket.

It felt nice.

Being with her, talking with her, just being able to see her again.

She was happy with me, but I knew it was all a distraction.

To keep me from turning it all off.

From turning into...him.

She looked at me slightly, and soon coughed a bit. She continued to cough violently and soon coughed up water.

"Elena? Elena? Elena!" I called out as I tried to help her. I soon turned to see Ana not too far from us leaning against the tree, just watching us. I looked at her for a moment and rose up quickly. I soon quickly walked over to her and was heated up slightly.

"Stop it." I warned her.

"Stop what?" She asked out clueless.

"I know what you're doing and I want you to stop. You're part witch, Ana. I know there's a spell somewhere that can make people cough up water. Besides you're a strong witch. You can improvise." I informed her. "Well, you got me there, besides..this isn't real Stefan. It's all an illusion. A dream. She doesn't love you anymore. She loves Damon. But I picked you. I'll never pick your brother." She informed me.

I knew she never would, but for some reason, I just couldn't decide. Elena or Ana...(sigh)... "Stop it!" I warned her again. "Or what? You'll kill me?" Ana tested me. "Just stop. Please." I pleaded as Elena kept gasping out water and making weird noises as if she was dying, which she probably was. "I'll stop, once you tell me who it'll be. Me or her?" Ana tested me. I couldn't do that, I just couldn't right there and then. "Ana..." I started out.

"Are you seriously considering her? She's not the love of your life, Stefan! She's the reason why you've been hurting so much. All she caused you was nothing but pain. She's evil, Stefan. Evil! She killed Kol, which killed dozens of innocent people...she treated you like garbage with her humanity switch off...she slept with your goddamn brother willingly for god sakes the day AFTER you broke up with her, not a week, not even a month...just a DAY! She's not the one for you, Stefan. No one is. But I'm the best match you'll have. I'll never cheat, lie, but more importantly...I'll NEVER fall for your brother. Even if I did, I certainly, wouldn't play with your emotions and string you both along for 2 freaking years! So go ahead, Stefan. Choose. I want to see if you'll choose that freaking slut again." Ana told me.

She then raised her hand up and I turned to look over at Elena.

She was still coughing, but after a breath second she started coughing up blood.

Her blood. Ana was trying to kill her.

"Ana!" I yelled out alarmed. "Choose, Stefan." She informed me. "ANA!" I yelled out in frustration, telling her to stop. "I said, CHOOSE!" She yelled out. Her eyes then went red, but it wasn't as red as her vamp face would be. No...it was dark red all over. She had vein under her eyelids going down her cheeks.

This definitely wasn't her true form.

In fact, this wasn't even Ana.

No.

This was a demon.

An actual demon.

* * *

Amelia

After Matt Donovan had found her, really I spotted her first and texted the other men to grab her and go, Matt started to tie up her wrist together, while Jeremy Gilbert was talking to Damon on the phone.

"Are these ropes really necessary?" Katherine asked out. "A bullet would have been more infective, but we're trying to be nice." Jeremy informed her. "Besides, I would rip out both their throats if they dared land a hand on you. Hunter or no hunter, they're dead." I started out, while entering the scenery. Katherine looked visibly surprised to see me and almost shocked. "Veronika?" She asked out. "I'm surprised to hear you say that. Didn't we agree my name for this century and all other centuries would be Amelia? No?" I wondered.

"Veronika...tell them to let me go." She demanded. "I'm sorry sister, but I can not do that. You see, Silas is after you and I intend on keeping you alive, especially now in your...condition. I'll make a deal with Damon and figure things out. Right now, we need to get you to the boarding house as safe as possible." I started out.

"I see. You know, Amelia...you say you're going to protect me, but will you? I get it. I'm the leverage. I'm that thing that everybody wants. I'm the freaking moonstone!" Katherine started out as Matt placed her in the backseat of the car. I immediately was reminded of the irony of her one liner.

It brought back those times she was salvaging for the moonstone to Klaus. I was dead around the time, but I sure as hell was right behind her through it all.

She just couldn't see me.

* * *

Ana

It was time to start my year off at college and as much as I'd want to go off and find Stefan more, Melissa pretty much dragged and threatened me (more or less) on leaving for college. It's what Mom and Dad would have wanted, so she said.

I sighed slightly as I brought my luggage to my new dorm room. There was only two beds, but I knew until we find Stefan, I'll just use the second bed as a luggage and bag placer. I went down the hallway and back and forth between the room to put the packages away. I never thought I'd end up doing this by myself but...oh well. The college dream just wasn't exciting as I thought it'd be. I soon bumped into someone.

"Sorry." The guy muttered. "Yeah, watch it!" I snapped slightly. I've been having an off day today and wasn't feeling 100%...me today. "Hey, I said I'm sorry." The guy pointed out. "Well, I didn't ask and don't need your apology! Try apologizing for my screwed up life! I'm sure it'll work out just peachy!" I blew out.

"Hey, I know what it's like to have a bad day, but you don't have to act like such a bitch about it." The guy started out. "Bad day? That's funny cause I've been having a bad year and summer!" I started out. "Well, don't take it out on me! I'm just passing through." He stated. I rolled my eyes in annoyance. "Then pass." I muttered slightly, before walking off to my dorm suite.

"Bitch." I heard him mutter.

"Ass." I muttered quickly and calmly as I continued.

* * *

Carly

I groaned slightly and soon got up.

I couldn't believe that bitch knocked me down! But then again...I did mace her so...

I sighed slightly and soon got back in my car. I then drove off to the nearest gas station, which was really far to be honest, and got some gas. I felt light-headed and entered the store.

What I don't understand is why I'm looking for that girl from my dream. She attacked me, yet I'm looking for her so some blonde guy named, Silas? I think? could have her. Weird huh?

After buying a Cheetos bag as a quick snack for the road, I soon spot that girl again.

She was Katherine Pierce and looked just like Elena Gilbert, even though I've never met Elena to begin with. I decided not to approach her and get back in my car quickly, before she could even see me. She was with two guys. Both were pretty hot, one was blonde, the other reminded me a bit like Ethan...and I was only observing from afar to be honest. I smiled slightly, and sneaked in my car seat.

At that point, I decided I'll follow them in secret and report back to Silas once they find a hideout for the day.

* * *

Caroline

Hours had passed and I had the whole dorm suite to myself. I took a shower and then I decided I'll watch some T.V later. I remembered during summer there was this vampire series Ana watched briefly. I thought I might give it a try. It was in its 5 season at the moment, so why not?

I heard the door open and turned to see Elena, but I was shockingly wrong.

"Damon?! Towel! Knock!" I informed him, pressing my towel to my skin more.

"Caroline. Nobody cares. No!" He told me.

He soon grabbed my clothes and threw them to me.

How rude?!

"Where's Elena?" He asked me. "I don't know. Off to figure out a case for the creepy professor or something." I started out. "No. She's with Silas. I need to find her now." Damon informed me.

Silas? Wait, what?

"Silas? I thought Stefan dumped his body in the quarry?" I started out. "Join the club. Dress." He told me. I grabbed my top and soon started to think back on everything Elena told me and what Ana did on the phone and face chats. It was all coming together now making sense perfectly.

"Oh my god. This whole summer Elena's been feeling this pit in her stomach about Stefan..." I started out. "What?" Damon asked me. "I don't know. She just had this weird feeling. And now that I'm thinking about it... I think Ana's been going through the same thing." I told him.

"Ana? Wait, what happened with her?" Damon asked me. "She said all summer since Graduation, she's been feeling weird. Like something really bad was about to happen. She could almost sense it. That and she's been having weird recurring dreams that doesn't make any sense and it's like she had this weird connection to water...like every time she was around water like taking a shower, drinking fountain water, brushing her teeth, or just looking at rain drops or something, its like they're trying to tell her something. She's been going through it this whole summer and never wanted me to tell anyone about it ever, thinking she might be crazy or something." I told Damon. He looked at me for a moment, trying to figure something out.

"Get dressed. We need to find Elena. Now." He informed me.

I nodded slightly, while leaving the room towards the bathroom.

* * *

Silas

I was with Elena Gilbert, looking for the prefect time to use her as one of my pawns.

She was very charming. I could see why Stefan loved her.

Or was it Ana?

They both were a touchy subject for him...I could see why. I liked them both too. But they were only doppegangers. And we all know how much trouble they can cause.

After a while, I soon got a text from someone. I looked down and saw the text.

_'Katherine at Route 9. Be careful; she has bodyguards with her' – Carly_.

I smiled slightly.

I knew something good would come out of compelling Carly Argent. She wasn't just a normal human. She was a very crafty girl. I knew she'd find her before anyone else. It was just a little test, she happened to pass.

After telling Elena briefly about the text, she started getting suspicious. I soon compelled her and made her forget most of the conversation near the end, before letting her walk off. Minutes later, I soon saw Damon.

This should be fun.

"Hello brother. But I suppose...'distant nephew' is probably more accurate." He then went up to me and grabbed me by the neck. I grinned slightly, seeing him as no threat.

Did he really think he'll be able to stop me that easily?

"Where the hell is Elena?" Damon asked in a demanding tone. "You'll find her eventually." I told him, while getting him to ungrip his hold on me. He listened by force and pulled away hesitantly. "Look, I get why you like her. I got a soft spot for brunettes too. What I don't get is why she likes you?" I told him honestly. I really didn't see what was the appeal. "It's because you've never had sex with me." Damon pointed out to me. I chuckled slightly.

"Cockiness masking fear. How transparent." I told him.

"You mean you came all this way just to talk to her?" Damon asked rhetorically. "No. That doesn't make sense, doesn't it? If you knew exactly what I did, it'll ruin the fun. Enjoy the bonfire Damon." I informed him, before walking off.

Yes, enjoy it Damon...because, it'll probably be your last.

* * *

The Bonfire

* * *

Melody

I wasn't sure if it was due to my grieving over my step dad or my anger from last nights conversation with Bonnie, but here I was at the bonfire. Downright completely drunk. Suddenly, I spotted Caroline and Damon nearby. I walked up to them and handed Caroline a drink.

"Here you go. Drinks on me!" I announced. People nearby smiled at the announcement. "I'm sorry, Melody. But not now." Caroline stated before walking off giving me her cup. I dropped it on the ground purposely and turned to Damon with a smirk. "Dance with me." I suggested. "Hm. I don't think so. Hey, have you seen Elena?" He asked me. "Umm.. I'm not sure. Maybe I could tell you if you just danced with me." I laughed slightly. He grabbed me shoulders tightly so I could look him in the eye. "Listen. I don't have time for this! I _need_ to know where Elena is _right __**now**_." He stated firmly.

I nodded slightly and stated, "Damon you're crushing my shoulders. Loosen up a bit. It's my 18th birthday, I want you to have fun." Damon looked at me oddly. "You're turning 18 now? So you were 17 when you graduated?" He wondered slightly.

"I skipped 4th grade." I teased. Damon nodded and soon stated, "If you see Elena, let me now.." He started before walking off.

"Wait, Damon, wait!" I started out, pulling him back by the arm. "What is it?!" He asked impatiently. "I need advice. My whole life I've been cursed with losing my loved ones and putting up a good face. Being the good girl I was meant to be. I actually made a list of crazy things I wanted to do the last time I was drunk. I question whether I should do them or not." I admitted.

"Just do it then. There's your advice... just shut up and do it. Don't be uptight like your sister." He told me in annoyance. I nodded and agreed with what he said. "Okay. You're right. I should do something crazy. Starting with this." I stated, before roughly pulling his collar to make him kiss me for a brief moment. After I pulled away from his soft lips, I rubbed off some dismembered lip gloss on my lips.

I breathed out a laughter slightly and said before walking off, "I think I saw her get some wood at the shed with Jesse. One down 17 more crazy stuff to go."

* * *

Katherine

It was dark and we were in the woods hiding for a moment. Jeremy and Matt had already built up a fire. I was sitting on a rock staring at a rifle. "Don't even think about it." I heard Jeremy say behind me. "Please. I wouldn't even know how to use it. I've never shot a gun in my life. I didn't need to. I was much more deadly." I told him.

"Keyword: _was_." Jeremy corrected me.

I soon coughed slightly, trying to gain more warmth from the burning fire. "I'm gonna get some wood for the fire. I'll be back." Matt announced before walking off. "Don't take too long. She'll get a cold." Amelia informed him, of my sickness.

"I survived childbirth, the death of my entire family, and 500 years of running from an immortal hybrid. You can understand why I'm a little upset that I'm at the verge of being beaten by a sinus infection." I told Amelia. She looked at me slightly with an unreadable expression.

I still wasn't sure how my sister even felt about me being human again.

Was she angry I took the cure? Was she jealous, since shes always wanted to be human again at one point? Is she sad, because I'll grow old and die one day, while she'll be forever alone? Or was it all the above?

Jeremy soon came over to me and placed a blanket over my shoulders. This caught me by surprise, since I didn't ask him, but I didn't say or do anything. I actually felt glad that someone, other than my sister, might actually for a split second care about my better half. But like I said, for a split second. It's not like he really cares. He's just trying to keep me alive long enough before handing me over to Silas. And then my sister might come up with something to prevent it from happening, but still. I was just a lost cause anyway. I doubt I'd make it that far.

"Do you remember when we were 9?" Amelia started out of the blue.

I looked at her for a moment, not sure how to respond. I was surprised she even wanted to talk. She hasn't spoken to me much the whole day. "And when we use to share a bedroom together and stay up late past our bedtimes talking about pointless little things? I remember when I asked you where people go when they die. Do their spirits wander off into the sky? Do they really see their loved ones who also passed as well? Is there really a heaven or hell? Is there even an afterlife for us to live in? Will we be able to watch over our loved ones down below? You, like everyone else, couldn't answer me that, even if you are my big sister. But don't you remember what you told me anyway?" Amelia asked me. I thought it over slightly.

To be honest, I found it amazing that after 500 years, I still remembered a bit of my childhood. Just some. What Amelia referred to was included as well.

"I said: Tova nyama znacheine. Nie sme samo detsa, a ne tryaba..." I soon trailed off with a smirk. I looked over at Amelia and saw annoyance glinting within her eyes. I could tell she wasn't amused and cleared up my throat. "I meant to say in English: It doesn't matter. We are only children and shouldn't think of such things yet. For now we should enjoy our lives as we last. We can't live forever. No one can. At one point, someone will have to die eventually. We must enjoy the little things life has to offer today; for tomorrow or the day after that, we might not be able to get those chances again." I soon stopped there to think over the words for a brief moment.

"Wait, why are we talking about this?" I asked Amelia. "Human or not, you're still my sister, Katerina. I'm not pleased you're human again, for I know when the day comes you'll have to pass. But like you said years ago when we were mere children, we must enjoy the little things life has to offer today, for tomorrow or later on, we might not get those things any time soon or ever. I'll enjoy every last moment I have with you left as a human. I promised I'll be here with you and I will. It may not be forever, but it's the thought that counts I suppose." Amelia told me.

For that moment, it seemed like we were really sisters again. Sure we were always sisters and that'll never change even in death, but this was the first time we actually were the way we were when we were human. We were truly sisters around that time. As vampires, we went back and forth. I'd call her Veronika, since she was my sister. But Amelia isn't my sister. She's suppose to be my 'friend' or 'cousin' but not my sister. Same goes for me.

Katherine Pierce and Amelia Pierceson were distant cousins who could careless about each other, but in reality, Katerina and Veronika Petrova were full-blown blood related sisters, who could die for each other if they want.

"Alright then. I won't mind at all. But don't you dare treat me like some fragile doll and baby me all the time. I may be human, but I still have tricks up my sleeve...Veronika." I teased slightly, with a soft smirk. Veronika sent the almost identical smirk back.

For once in a literally long time, I was actually glad my sister was here with me. She was the only person I knew, who'd never turn me over to Silas for selfish personal reasons. She would protect me no matter what obstacles were thrown in our path. She'd never go down without a fight.

For she was obviously a Petrova.

A Petrova with principles.

* * *

Carly

I was with Silas walking through the forest.

"What are you? Who are you and why am I doing everything you ask me to do?" I asked him calmly.

On the inside, I was pretty much freaking out and full-blown panicking on what the hell was going on!

"I told you, my name is Silas." He reminded me. "Yeah, I know that...but what are you and why do I keep doing what you say? I hate it." I told him. "I'm a 2,000 year old immortal, who can mind manipulate anyone I wish. I can read your thoughts and make you do whatever I wish. It's kinda like vampire compulsion, only...I'm not a vampire." He told me. "But don't you drink blood? You had mine earlier." I reminded him. I hated the fact I was willingly giving him my blood, when mentally I didn't want to in the first place.

"I use blood to make my mind manipulation get stronger, but I prefer to not be classified as those disgusting, impeccable, vampire species." He informed me. I nodded slightly. "So...you don't have fangs or something? Cause you had to cut my wrist open in the first place." I reminded him. Right now, it was bandaged up, but it still stung.

"Let's just say, out of all vampires, I actually prefer to not be a messy eater.." He told me.

Soon realization came to me.

"If you can manipulate my mind, then does that mean you've been able to get inside my head. Making me think of that vampire chick in my dreams?" I asked Silas.

He smirked expectantly and answered, "That's why I like you, Carly. You think ahead and place two and two together."

My eyes soon enlarged more than usual.

"You did it. Why?" I asked him. "I was warning you of what will be ahead of your life. Filled with vampires. It was like an early caution in life in a form of a dream." He told me. "But why here? Why...Elena Gilbert?" I asked him, remembering that girl in the dream had a pink streaked hairdo, while Katherine Pierce didn't have any. "You two are a lot closer than you think. You think I randomly picked you out of all people to be here with me right now and manipulate their dreams? No. You're special. You'll see." Silas told me. I was about to ask him, until I heard other noises within the forest. Silas placed a finger up his lip and grabbed my forearm and lead me with him. I knew better than to fight it. I followed him towards the sound.

Once I saw that blonde guy from the gas station, who was protecting Katherine Pierce, Silas let go of me and started to approach him. I followed closely behind. "Not a word out of you. You can't talk. You can't scream." Silas started to manipulate the poor guy.

"Yeah. Actually I can. JEREMY RUN!" The guy started out.

Oh my god, how did he do that?! I thought over on how he could not get manipulated by Silas. Whatever it was, I really hoped he could teach me too. "Why can't I get inside your head?" Silas wondered. This must have been a first for him. He walked over to the guy and grabbed his head by the sides, making him drop his lantern. He looked deeply into his eyes, as if he were searching for something.

"Now I see why. Someone's already in there. Why are you watching me, Traveller? Odpowiedz mi!" He soon started out.

I stared between them in confusion.

I didn't get what was going on at all.

He soon snapped his neck.

I let out a gasp and covered my mouth quickly, not wanting to scream. Luckily, I did it in time and didn't make such a loud sound wave to attract unwanted attention. I didn't know the guy, but I felt very sorry for him. "Why did you do that?!" I asked him, tears stinging my eyes that I was an eye-witness of another murder. "I don't need to explain myself." Silas told me. "You just killed an innocent man." I gritted my teeth in disgust. "He was a Traveller. I had to do it." He told me. "What the hell are these Travellers, you keep talking about?!" I asked in frustration.

"Why don't you ask your mother?" Silas told me.

I looked at him stunned as my heart nearly dropped.

My mother?

What does my mother have to do with any of this?!

"My mother has nothing to do with this." I informed him. "She has everything to do with this. You're just like her, you know? You're just dormant. But like your father, you're very skillful." He told me.

Okay, that's it.

My mother's bad enough, but he's putting BOTH my parents into this?

No..that's not gonna happen.

"My parents know nothing about this sick world! I'm the only one that knows! They're innocent, Silas. Please don't bring them into this." I pleaded slightly, which I've always hated to do. "You're like a mixture of both of them actually. But more of your father, yet you have your mother's attitude." Silas informed me. "How do you even know them?" I asked him.

"I don't. But I've met your ancestors. And when I manipulate your dreams, I can also scan your memories. When you were a child, to when you got a lover, to when you first snuck out your house at age 15 for a party." Silas told me. I still couldn't believe it.

I wasn't safe.

Nobody was safe with Silas around.

He could make you believe things you do not want to believe.

Make you do things you don't want to do.

He can also make you dream things you never wanted to dream.

It was at this rate, I knew...I'll never be able to get out of this.

I would forever be brainwashed by him.

And I hated that.

* * *

Amelia

"Get in the truck and drive." Jeremy instructed Katherine and I.

We had been running through the forest for safety once we heard Matt yell at us to run.

We had made it to the truck and Jeremy looked like in a rush.

"Where the bloody hell are you going?!" I asked him alarmed. "I can't leave Matt." Jeremy told us. Katherine tried to stop him for a moment. "How do you think I survived 500 years? It wasn't because I was a vampire. It was because I never looked back. Don't be dumb. Survive." Katherine told him. "That's why people threat you like an object and not a person." Jeremy told her, before running off. Katherine stood there slightly stunned. I thought it over slightly and decided to follow. "Hey! Where are you going? You can't just leave me here." Katherine told me. I turned to look at her. "I have to help Jeremy. What or whoever it was in those woods, I can sense it's not good. He'll need all the help he can get." I told her.

"What are you deaf, now? Didn't you just hear me seconds ago. You can't go back." Katherine warned me.

"For once, Katherine, can you think of someone other than yourself!" I told her, before speeding off, not giving her a chance to respond back. I soon used my senses to track down Jeremy. I'm surprised he could get around that fast. "Slower than a vampire; weaker than a vampire. I, on the other hand, am a hunter. Plus I workout." I heard Jeremy say. I followed the voice, followed by a slam. "You might be stronger than me...but you're forgetting. I'm immortal." I heard a familiar yet not so familiar voice say.

I soon stopped to see Stefan putting a large wooden stick through his heart or shoulder through Jeremy's shoulder. This was impossible, making me realize immediately it was Silas. Why he looked like Stefan was beyond me, but I didn't have it in me to question it. Once Jeremy went down on his hands and knees, I sped towards Silas to attack, giving Jeremy a chance to escape, before he could crack open his skull. It didn't work so well and he pinned me against a tree.

"Veronika Amelia Petrova? What a pleasant surprise. You could have freed me early, but oh well. I'd like it if you died here instead." He commented, while staking the wooden stick into my stomach. I let out a yell like scream slightly in pain. He then threw me to the ground as I tried to attempt getting up and pulling the stick out, but was failing. Silas soon picked up the small axe and looked over at Jeremy. I gave Jeremy a quick and small apologic look, before Silas lifted up the axe about to strike him.

Suddenly, a shotgun noise came by and Silas was shot down twice. Jeremy and I quickly turned to see Katherine holding up the rifle in a shooting position. "I thought you said, you didn't know how to use that?" Jeremy asked her. "I figured it out." Katherine told us, since I pretty much mentally asked the same question. After Silas fell down and was knocked out, I turned to look at my sister and gave her a small smile.

"And that's the old Katerina Petrova, I know and love." I announced out.

* * *

Ana

I was at the Quarry waiting for any news.

After packing away for college, moving into my dorm suite, and getting my classes (I compelled myself out of most of them), I was finally able to go searching for Stefan. Sheriff Forbes came by. I looked up at her, having a brief eye conversation.

I was waiting for the news.

"So?" I started out unsure if I should. "We haven't gotten anything yet. They're still searching. I'm sorry, Ana. But we're doing the best we can. We just can't figure out which area of the Quarry he's at. If we did, I promise it would have been a lot quicker." Sheriff Forbes told me.

I nodded sadly and looked out into the Quarry again. I kept looking at the falls and every inch of the area within the Quarry. I soon felt a familiar chill. I started to stare at a spot for a long moment and a thought came to me.

The dream. Damon and me. The lake. The water. The safe...it was all here. That was where I jumped.

"Oh my god..." I started out with tears sticking out slightly.

"What's wrong?" The Sheriff asked me. "Stefan." I muttered out. "What?" She asked. "Stefan!" I called out, while taking off my jacket and throwing it to the ground. I soon ran forward about to jump off the cliff, but the Sheriff held me back.

"Wait, Ana! What on earth has gotten into you?!" She asked me. "It's Stefan! I can feel it. He's down there. Right there. It's cold and dark and dreary." I pointed out towards the direction.

"We **need** to find him. We **need** to save him." I cried out slightly. I soon gasped in some air, to breath in calmly.

"WE _**NEED**_ TO HELP HIM!" I told her.

The Sheriff nodded and called back her deputies to inform them on the new lead. "Stay right here. Don't even think about plunging into the lake. You may be a vampire, but you can still damage yourself in other ways. Please stay put. The professionals are on their way." She told me. I nodded slightly as she walked off.

_Oh hurry, Sheriff please hurry! I really hoped Stefan could hang on long enough._

* * *

Carly

After all the drama and excitement in the forest, which I hid behind a tree throughout all of it, Silas soon arose back from the dead and grabbed me. He then lead me towards a gas station. I dared not say anything, for he might be mad I didn't prevent whatever happened to him earlier happen. But what could I do? I'm not equipped!

"Did you find that girl you were looking for?" The cashier asked Silas was we entered the shop.

"Yes, I did. And then she shot me. So, I'm a little bit angry and I'm a little bit hungry. But luckily, you can help me out with one of those things." Silas told the Cashier, as he was picking out a pocketknife from a stock of them.

How convenient?

He then went over to the cashier with a pocketknife and cup and manipulated him.

"Fill her up." The cashier, by force, then cut open his own wrist and placed it on the cup for it to drip and fill it up.

I guess he didn't feel like feeding from me again...not like I'm complaining or anything.

Suddenly, two people entered the store through the back-way suspiciously.

I, for some reason, could feel a source of energy rub off them. It was as if I knew them, but I'm pretty sure I never saw them before in my life.

"Oh goodie. Gypsies are here. Oh, I'm sorry, you call yourselves 'Travellers' now, right? It's much more P.C." Silas started out as they entered.

So they're those goddamn Travellers I kept hearing about? I really didn't see the big deal. They looked okay to me. But then again...so does Silas so... "You can call me whatever you want. When I'm gutting you." The man told Silas. "I see. You're mad I killed your blonde hair blue-eyed host. That's what you get for taking over someone's body to spy on me. But congrats. You've found me. So know what, what do you want?" Silas asked them.

"You, back in that tomb, sealed away for all eternity." The man told him. "That's what the Traveller's always wanted." The woman told him.

Suddenly, she pulled out a knife and stabbed the man in the neck, killing him in an instant as his body fell and bled out on the floor. I held back a scream.

Great, now I'm an eye-witness of not one but THREE DEATHS! God, please help me!

"Luckily, for you, I've never really considered myself as one. I know you can see inside my mind. And I have my own agenda." The woman told us. "Yes, I see you do." Silas pointed out. "And what is your name?" The woman asked. "Tell her your name." Silas informed me.

"Carly Argent." I said my name. The woman raised her eyebrow slightly as if testing me.

"Carly Samantha Argent." I said my full name.

The woman grinned slightly. "An Argent and a Traveller? I thought I'd never see the day." The woman commented. I looked at her for a moment.

Wait, what did she just say?

"I'm a Traveller?" I asked.

"Of course you are. You're an Argent too." The woman informed me. "What the hell is that suppose to mean?" I asked in frustration. "It means...you're also a hunter." Silas told me.

A hunter AND a Traveller?

I looked between them in shock.

I now see coming to Mystic Falls with Ethan...was not a coincidence.

* * *

Ana

It was dark and I had no idea if Sheriff Forbes had found Stefan yet. I sighed slightly, while pacing back and forth. I never left the Quarry. I wanted to wait for Stefan...even if he might be already dead, at least I was here for him. I soon felt a chill run down my neck again. It was strange. I got it from Silas, the thought of Stefan, and in my dreams.

What did it mean this time?

I soon turned around slowly to see Stefan a few feet away from me. He was all dripping wet and his face was unreadable. I was in shock. If I was human right now, my heart would have probably skipped a beat.

"Stefan..." I muttered out, unsure if it was him or another illusion.

I blinked slightly, but saw he was still there.

"Oh my god." I started out.

I couldn't believe it.

He was still alive.

This whole time...it was all a lie.

I still had Stefan.

He wasn't gone.

"Stefan, I'm so sorry. I'm so, sorry...I should have known. I was right, you were still alive somehow. You couldn't have been completely dead. It was impossible. I'm sorry I didn't save you earlier. I really hope, you can find it in you to forgive me. After 3 months. Gosh Stefan, I feel so awful." I told him.

He stood there looking at me torned. I soon saw veins running down his eyes as he glanced at my neck. I looked at him confused.

"Stefan?" I asked him.

"Run..." He muttered so quietly, I almost missed it.

Almost.

Stefan soon sped to me and bit into my neck.

It was rough, but I felt fine.

"Stefan? Stefan, stop what are you doing?! Stefan? Stefan it hurts." I told him, trying to pull away, but he had a tight grip on me. My eyes were darkening and I felt light-headed. "Oh my god...get away from her!" I heard a familiar voice. I heard a shot-gun go off twice and Stefan let go of me. He soon sped away into the forest, as he dropped me along the way. I fell down and was knocked out, yet still could hear my surroundings. I soon drifted off.

"Ana! Hey, Ana. Ana please, open your eyes! You are not dying on me...you are not!" I heard the voice. My mouth soon parted away and I could feel a delicious, yet horrible sensation run down my throat. I soon woke up gagging up the blood slightly, but swallowed most of it down. Sheriff Forbes was the one who saved me.

"Hey, hey. Are you alright?" She asked me. I nodded slightly. "What happened?" She asked me. I thought it all over slightly. "I don't know. I was talking to Stefan, then he's eyes went veiny, he attacked me and that's all I remember." I told her honestly.

* * *

Hours later, Damon and Elena came by.

The Sheriff told them how Stefan escaped and how he attacked me.

"Let me see your neck." Damon demanded me slightly. I showed him my neck, that for some reason, was taking a while to heal. Damon inspected my neck, as if looking for something. "Well, you were right, Sheriff. He was hungry alright. I bet he still is." Damon told her. "He's starving Damon. And there's a town full of people around. He could be anywhere. I think you should let me help you find him." I told Damon. "He attacked you, Ana. He's so messed up in the head, he thought you were human, which makes zero sense really. I think you should let Elena and I handle this." Damon told me.

"You don't get to make the decisions here for me, Damon. I want to find Stefan as much as you do. He's somewhere out there, and you and I can find him. I know we can. You just have to trust me on protecting myself." I told Damon. He thought it over slightly and sighed.

"Fine...but if he feeds from you again...you're going off to a permanent stay to college." He told me. "Fine. I'll take that deal." I agreed. We shook on it and that's when it all happened.

Let the hunt begin.

* * *

A/N: Hoped you liked the new chapter. Also here's a deleted scene I couldn't fit in the story for some reason.

**_Deleted Delena scene:_**

**_T.V P.O.V..._**

**_When their conversation was over, Dr. Maxflied walks away, leaving Elena looking even more curious about him. In a beat, Damon returns. "Well, I guess that's how the hero would do it. Honestly- who'd've thunk it? Aren't you the least bit curious about the whole Nancy Drew and the creepster professor thing?" Damon asked Elena. "Caroline'll take it over. I can't stay here knowing that Stefan's out there somewhere." Elena told him, deep down feeling so worried for Stefan right now._**

**_Damon looked a bit awkward but shrugged it off. "Yeah, well..." He starts out while taking out Stefan's daylight ring. "That's Stefan's daylight ring." Elena stated. "Snagged it from Silas yesterday. And, for the record, I am secure enough in our relationship that you having psychic dreams about your ex-boyfriend does not bother me... but it still sucks." Damon declared. They kissed, until he pulled away. Something looked off about him. "Are you okay?" Elena chuckled out, but genially asked concerned. "Yeah, I'm fine. Also since we're being honest with each other... I have a little confession of my own." Damon stated. Elena looked at him confused and waited for him to continue. _**

**_"Last night, Bonnie's little vampire sister locked lips with me." He admitted. _**

**_Elena looked surprised and her smile nearly faltered. _**

**_"What? When?" She asked. "It was last night at the bonfire. Don't worry about it. She was drunk and I... I didn't kiss her back." Damon stated, "I just wanted to get that off my chest." Elena nodded. "Well, I'm glad you did. It's okay... she was 'drunk'." Elena stated, "Besides, I love you. We're gonna save Stefan, and I'm still gonna love you, okay?" Elena told him, before they ended up kissing for several minutes._**

A/N: Thanks for reading the new chapter! Hope you all have a nice week... :D


	3. Chapter 62

_A Drop In The Ocean_

_3 Months ago_

_'I rolled my side of the windshield down, letting the wind blow briefly into my hair. The radio was playing the greatest hits of 2011. Right now they were playing Coldplay - Every Teardrop is a Waterfall. The song was pretty catchy and had me nodding my head to the song. _

_"Who's playing?" Stefan asked me. I stopped nodding and looked at him. "Coldplay. They're not bad, huh?" I told him. "They seem pretty good, but I can't hear a word they're saying." He told me. I shrugged my shoulders lightly. "I think that's what they intended on doing anyway." I told them. After a long while they started playing Turn Me On by Nicki Minaj ft David Guetta. "God, can you please turn this radio station to a different one. It's making my ears bleed." Stefan complained overdramatically. "Aw, but I like Turn Me On. It always reminded me of you..." I suddenly blurted out. Embarrassed slightly, I changed the radio station. I soon stopped when I heard a familiar old song from Madonna. "How's this?" I asked Stefan slightly annoyed. "Perfect. Who's playing?" He asked me. I looked at him confused. _

_"For someone who's been around for 163 years, you sure don't know a lot about music. It's "Live to Tell" by Madonna. It's an old song." I informed him. "She's got some talent." He told me. I nodded slightly while listening to the tune. "By the way...where are we going?" I asked him. "That depends...where do you want to go.." Stefan started out. _

_"NEW YORK CITY!" I immediately informed him. _

_"Okay, why?" He asked. "Because...it's the city that never sleeps and I have no problem with not sleeping for 3 days straight." I quipped slightly. Stefan chuckled a bit under his breath then looked over at me briefly. "NYC, it is." He told me. I smiled slightly, until another Madonna song came up. _

_It was Substitute for love. _

_I, for some reason, glanced slightly over at Stefan. _

_I felt really strange around him. As if the tension between us had changed. One minute we were madly in love with each other, getting excited at the thought of spending eternity together. Now it seemed as if we were going backwards and it felt like we barely knew each other. I sighed softly to myself. _

_Maybe it's all in my head. _

_Maybe I'm just overlooking into things. _

_Maybe I was just still nervous about the whole engagement thing and was unconsciously looking for an excuse to say no, which doesn't make much sense but oh well.'_

* * *

In The Afternoon

* * *

I opened my eyes and shook that thought out of my head.

I really need to stop doing that.

After a brief second, I soon turned the water off and got out of the shower. I had to get rid of the blood stain on my neck after my neck partly healed from Stefan's attack earlier. Once I stepped out and wrapped my towel around me, Damon suddenly barged into my room.

"Uh, don't you ever knock?" I asked rhetorically. "Here are your pin lists, you asked from Liz." Damon stated, handing a stack of fine in order sheets of paper. I took it from Damon's grasp and looked down at the pages, while still pressing the towel on my damp skin. It was a clear map on the location Stefan could have gotten in and outside of Mystic Falls. It wouldn't help tell us where Stefan was at the moment, but it did tell us the name of places in and outside of town that we could look at in search of him.

"Tell her, I said 'Thanks' and I owe her one." I told him before setting the list down. I soon went over to my draw and pulled out some of my clothes, I removed from Stefan's room at one point coming back to Mystic Falls after this summer. I looked through it to pick out a clean outfit to wear today that wasn't dreaded in blood. As I was mentally deciding on what to wear I was talking and asked, "So when are we going to look for him? I was thinking within one hour, get some blood bags and check the other sections of town. Then maybe we could see if anything strange if going on in the woods. The Grill will be the last place to look, since he can't obviously be there for sure and..." I was soon cut off by Damon. "We're not looking for him, Ana." He informed me.

I stop looking for my outfit and turned to Damon.

"What?" I asked not sure if I heard him right.

"We don't have a strong lead on him. One wrong move and we'll look like complete idiots running around town looking for someone who's not even in that area. We need to wait until we have a stronger lead instead of just assuming where he'll be." Damon explained. "So that's it? Your strategy is to wait? His been trapped in a safe for 3 months and dying repeatedly and coming back due to his vampiric healing. He needs us right now Damon and you just want to wait?" I asked not seeing the logic in his plan.

"How do I phrase this? 'Let's wait and let him come to us'." Damon rephrased. "Huh, cause that sounds a lot like 'Let's leave him to suffer, while we sit off our asses and do nothing!'" I told him. "Ana trust me. After a day or two, we'll probably have a closer reach to him. Just... trust me." Damon told me.

I sighed while brushing my fingers through my wet hair.

I wasn't sure what to say and even though Damon and I were on good terms, he hadn't really showed me lately if I could trust him... especially when it comes to Stefan. Sure he convinced me he was alive and to not give up easily on hope that he still was, but over all he has proven not much in that department. I soon looked up at him and saw he was still here.

"Are you sticking around or...?" I asked as pulled on my towel a bit higher. Damon soon blinked and turned away leaving the room. I sighed and looked down at the list again.

Hopefully, Stefan could manage to take care of himself in just one extra day, right?

* * *

The Next Day

* * *

Elena

After dreaming, yet another realistic dream of Stefan, being burned by the sunlight due to having no daylight ring this time, I woke up alarmed in bed. It's been happening a lot lately, but grew worse after freeing Stefan from the safe. Well... technically he was already out when we found him... "Uhnn... You must have restless sleep syndrome or something. It's like sleeping with a tornado." Damon commented once he woke up after hearing my slight distress. I soon took in deep breaths trying to calm down and recover from the stressful dream. "Hey. We were up all night. You're exhausted. Come back to sleep." Damon insisted for me.

"I had a dream about Stefan." I soon decided to tell him.

"Oh." Damon started out.

"It was more than just a pit in my stomach, though. It was real. It was like I was there with him." I started to explain to him. "I know I said it didn't bother me that you have some physic connection with your ex boyfriend, but I don't need a play by play, Elena." Damon stated, before lying back down. "You're right. It's weird. Sorry." I apologized, while lying back down next to him. Soon he lied on the side to face me. "Fine. Tell me. I'm sure whatever's in my imagination is 10x worse than your subconscious." Damon stated. "It was just so vivid. I saw Stefan walking out of this bar. It had a red awning and this broken neon sign, and he was screaming in pain." I started to go with a few details.

"Well, I should go check in the attic, see if there's a crystal ball? Maybe you can conjure up an address." Damon quipped.

"Route 29." I soon heard, seeing Katherine walk up the doorway.

"Joe's bar." Ana added in.

"Halfway across town, but not too far from the Quarry." Melissa pitched in.

Oh god.

Damon and I looked at all three girls in bewilder.

"I think we all had the exact same dream." All three of them confirmed the obvious, while Damon groaned and buried his face under the pillow.

* * *

Amelia

"Can you explain to me why I had a dream about my ex fling/friend/my sister's ex fling/you boyfriend/your selfish cousin's boyfriend?" I asked Ana once I came over.

Apparently, from her phone call we all had the same dream, apart from Damon.

That wasn't creepy at all, right?

"I have no idea. I just hope we'll find Stefan soon and fast. With all these strange dreams I keep having these last few months, I think it's safe to say to not question them and just go with it." Ana informed me, before walking off. I followed behind her to lead me into the living room.

"It doesn't sound crazy-it _is_ crazy. But I'm opened minded." I heard Damon tell Elena. I narrowed my eyes at her slightly and made my presence known in the room by saying in curiosity, "Damon's right. But what is crazy is why I haven't killed you yet?" Elena turned to look at me shocked as I quickly sped up to her, pinning her against the wall. She tried to fit my grasp, but I had 500+ years on her. She had to do a little better than that to stop me. She soon took out a stake and was about to jab my side, but I caught her wrist and started to break it by bending her wrist backwards, while doing so the stake was aiming where her heart should be.

"You don't deserve to live, Elena. I should kill you right now." As saying so, Damon soon rushed towards me to pull me off. I took the stake away from Elena and jabbed Damon's side when his blind side wasn't looking. He let out a yell in agony. I jumped up as Elena came hurling at me. I pinned her back at the wall and jabbed my hand in her chest, scratching her heart. She looked scared and looked wildly around the room for something to kill me with.

Perhaps a stake.

"Listen, Elena. And listen good. I should kill you right now for what you did to my sister. I should rip out your heart and make you swallow it. And I should tear your insides out piece by piece, burn them repeatedly and skin you alive until you beg me to give you a merciful death... but I won't. Why? Because unlike you Elena, I know violence is never the answer. If I kill you right now, that doesn't change the fact my sister is still a human. She'll still be that way, thanks to you, if you're dead. So I'll allow you to live. But mark my words, Elena Gilbert. I shall curse the day of your birth and hope the rest of your eternal life turns out to be a huge bitch in the end." I declared, after removing my hand out of her chest.

She breathed in and out heavily, while clutching her chest and holding on to the wall for balance support. Damon was still on the ground struggling with the stake. I pulled it out with ease and took his arm to pull him up. "Don't ever try to attack me like that again, or next time that stake will end up in your heart." I warned him, holding onto his collar slightly and walking off near the couch.

Once I sat comfortably down, Ana and Katherine entered the room.

Huh, I guess Ana left before the scene started.

"Shotgun. What? Did I miss something?" Katherine asked. "Not much." I shrugged my shoulders was if threatening two vampires never even occurred. "What are you doing here?" Katherine asked me. "I told you. I'm here for you and I'll protect you. A promise is a promise." I reminded her. "Yeah, well.. we're all going to have to be in the backseat. And sadly I get carsick in the back, thanks to you shoving the cure down my throat." Katherine scowled Elena. I smirked slightly. "Please tell they're not coming." Elena asked Damon with a slight plead. "Amelia? I don't know. Katherine? Trust me I have _no_ interest in Katherine's well-being, but for some reason, Silas wants her real bad and if Silas wants her, I want her more." Damon stated.

"Why can't we stash her in the cellar? Or..." Elena started out but trailed off when I added. "Or I could watch you rot in that cellar instead? So many things to do in that cellar, yet so little time." I shrugged. "Enough about the cellar. Look, Katherine's coming so we can keep an eye on her and make sure Silas doesn't get her. Like Damon said, if Silas wants her, then we want her too. We're not going to give him what he wants. Not until we have the whole story. Til then, the deal's off." Ana stated.

"Besides, I want to find Stefan just as much as you do. I care about him- I always have. And since we're all having the same dreams involving him, something tells me you care just as much about him as I do." Katherine commented. "Guys, hey! Thank god, you haven't left yet. Okay so after searching around I think I found the location of Joe's bar. You already know to go on route 29. Here's more detailed directions to get there." Melissa stated, running into the room to give Damon a piece of paper with the written directions on it. "Thanks, Lisa." He thanked her while patting her shoulder back. She looked at him oddly but shrugged it off.

I didn't know if it was me, but could anyone else feel a new strange sensation in this room? Plus it was obvious she was crushing on the blue-eyed vampire. It made me wonder if anyone else saw it as well, if they even bothered to look.

"Okay, trains leaving the station now. Choo- choo!" Damon stated before leaving with the bags. Everyone else soon followed afterwards.

* * *

Stefan

I suddenly, I opened my eyes expecting to see darkness, but I didn't. Instead I saw bright light stream gently on my eyes. My skin was aching but it didn't feel as if it were on fire anymore. I turned my head to see an african american woman looking at me with open wavy black hair and dark brown eyes. I looked at her in a brief moment of confusion and started to panic. I soon sat up quickly.

"I don't want to hurt you so get away from me before I rip your throat out." I warned her quickly as the hunger was already starting to kick in again.

"Hello to you too. I brought you dinner." The woman told me, before holding out a blood bag to me. I looked at her and the blood bag slightly hesitating, until I quickly took it from her grasp and devoured it. "A vampire doppelgänger who's burdened by a conscience. Now I've seen everything." The woman told no one in particular, probably just to herself.

"You saved me from burning to death outside that bar this morning, didn't you?" I asked her, wanting to make sure of myself of being right. "And I pulled you from the Quarry before that. That is, I figured out where you were and told the former owner of this cabin to pull your lock box from the water. You thanked him... by biting off his head." The woman informed me. Soon something came to me. "How do you know I'm a doppelgänger?" I asked her suspicious. "Because I've seen your face before on someone who wasn't you." She told me.

But how is that possible?

Did she mean Silas or someone else?

Once again how is that possible?

"Who are you?" I asked in confusion. "How much do you know about Silas?" She ignored the question and asked. I figure I should answer the question first, then she'll tell me who she is. "Huh... I know that he's a bloodthirsty immortal who's killed more people than I can count, and that was before he stole my identity, locked me up in a safe and dropped me in the bottom of a Quarry." I started answering.

"You made it through." She pointed out.

I laughed humorlessly on the inside. Oh, she has _no_ idea what I went through in that safe. "Barely. I came close to flipping off my humanity switch, but I didn't because I knew if I ever got out, I wanted to be myself when I kill him." I informed her. "Strong words." She commented on my statement. "He's a monster, and I'm going after him." I stated, while standing up about to leave.

"Except you'll burn to death in the sun without your daylight ring." She reminded me, which made me go in a halt.

How did I forget that?

"Silas wasn't always a monster..." She continued, "He used to be a simple man in love with a simple girl... his soul mate. She was his one true love. Heh. You know how that goes. They thought their love would last forever."

"How do you know all of this?" I asked wondering how she knew of this story. "Because I was there, in his arms." She told me. I looked at her in disbelief. "You're telling me that you were Silas' one true love?" I asked disbelieving it. "I would have done anything for him." She told me. "That's impossible. How are you here right now?" I asked.

If I remember the story correctly... she was suppose to be dead.

"Love bends the rules of the possible." She told me.

Well, that makes sense...

"Silas and I were the two most powerful members of a gifted people called Travellers. When we were engaged to be married, we decided to reach even further. We wanted to find a way for our love to last forever." She started out. Before she could continue, I cut her off saying, "Yeah, look. I know the story. Everything was great until some witch named Qetsiyah or whatever came by and screwed him over, right?"

"Wrong. You don't know this story. Silas convinced Qetsiyah that he loved her so she would make the immortality spell, but when she found out that he was just using her, she dumped him in a tomb with the cure, hoping he would take it and die, because she had created a supernatural limbo to trap his soul." She explained to me.

"Like any other sane, rational, well-adjusted woman would do." I quipped.

"Which catches us up to today. Now Silas wants to destroy the supernatural limbo. Once the Other Side is gone, he can take the cure, become mortal and die, and finally pass on and find peace." She continued on explaining to me. "Look, if you really are Silas' one true love and you're not dead, then why don't you just do us all a favor and run off into the sunset together?" I suggested to her. She looked at me oddly.

"Silas was my true love. I never said I was his. _I'm_ Qetsiyah, that sane, rational, well-adjusted woman you seem to know so much about." She stated, while walking past the fireplace, dragging her finger along the wall leaving a line of blue flames, which leads to the fireplace and ignites.

"Clearly you've heard the man's version of the story, the one where I'm a backstabbing lunatic who ruined everything for Silas, a raging bitch witch whose obsession with vengeance created a whole new dimension of suffering in the afterlife." Qetsiyah started out. "What are you doing here? I thought you were dead and on the Other Side." I asked her.

"I was-for 2,000 years. But I came back... for you." She stated, walking up to me.

* * *

Ana

We were still on the road looking for the bar we dreamt about. I was in the back seat with Amelia and Katherine, while Elena and Damon were in the front. Damon was driving, Katherine sat behind him, Amelia dangerously was behind Elena and I was in the middle of them.

"You sure you know what you're looking for? Last bar had a red awning and a neon sign." Damon stated. "I'll know when I see it." Elena informed him. To be honest, I wasn't even freaked out about the idea of us having the exact same dream.

As long as it wasn't some weird retro kinky sex dream, I was okay with it.

"Us too." Katherine pitched in. "Didn't ask you." He stated irritated. "I'm just trying to make conversation. Anything to drown out the sound of eggshells breaking. So, Elena, I couldn't help but overhear. You've been having dreaming about Stefan all summer? That must be really stressful on a new relationship, especially when you're having those kinds of dreams lying in bed next to his brother." Katherine started out. I narrowed my eyes slightly, sensing Katherine was trying to get under Elena's skin.

"They weren't dreams. It was just a bad feeling, like something wasn't right with him." Elena stated. I looked at Elena surprised. "You have it too?" I muttered. "What?" Elena asked me. "Never mind..." I trailed off. "What do you mean too? Did you...? Ana..." Elena started to ask me.

"I said, never mind. I take it back, okay!" I stated a bit heated. "Listen Ana, I don't need to be rude but yesterday, Caroline may have sorta accidentally told me you've been acting batshit crazy over the summer. Something that had something to do with water." He told me.

Water... water... water... water... _"What are you afraid of, it's just water?"_

No.

Drip, drip, drip, drip..._ "Let's just please get out of the rain. Please."_

Please. Not again.

I soon snapped my eyes and stated firmly at Damon.

"Stop it."

"Stop what?" He asked. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, while lying back on my seat.

No matter how much I try, I can't run away from it.

Even when I'm conscious or not, he still haunts me.

* * *

Carly

"Okay, so tell me again what are we doing..umm." I started to question, once she got off the phone. "Okay, honestly, you need to tell me your name." I stated.

"It's Nadia." She stated slightly irritated.

"Well, Nadia, can you tell me what we're doing? I've been missing all my classes in college since day 1 and my boyfriend has been texting me non stop wondering where I am. You either tell me what's going on or I'll consider this as kidnapping and call the cops." I informed her.

She turned to me and stated, "You are going to help me with think I'm on his side? I'm not. I'm pretending just for my mutual interest. If you stay with me, you'll never be used and controlled by Silas ever again." I blinked repeatedly thinking over her words. "You would really do that? For me? You don't even know me!" I stated. She gave me a small look and said, "I don't need to know you to know that I can trust you. Just trust me, I'll keep you save." I thought it over slightly considering it.

"How can I trust you when you just murdered a guy in a convenient store last night?! Trusting you would be just as bad as siding with Silas!" I reminded her. "I'm not Silas. I won't manipulate you or drink your blood. Can you trust me on that? To not hurt you? Physically?" She asked. I groaned a bit and agreed, "Fine! You win! Now what do you want, from him?" She looked around the Grill bar/restaurant we were in that was half deserted. "Silas has somebody I want. You probably already know her. Katherine Pierce." Nadia informed me. I narrowed my eyes instantly.

Why is everyone so hung over this Katherine Pierce chick?! I honestly don't see what's the appeal...

"Come on, he's on the move." Nadia claimed as the blonde guy that Silas killed in the woods last night, (wait, how is he still alive?), went into the back of the Grill. We left the Grill and existed in the back through an alley. As he throws a trash bag into the dumpster he looks over at Nadia and I angry. Then he approaches us. Still angry.

"What the hell did you do to me? Look, I know you and your creep-show boyfriend screwed with my head the other night, so who the hell are you and what do you want?" The angry blonde asked.

Deep down in my subconscious, I felt like asking him how he was still alive after the neck snap, but for some reason I couldn't bring myself to saying it, for fear I would lose my mind by hearing how crazy I would sound asking that type of question.

"I'm here to keep you safe from Silas." Nadia informed him. "Silas? What do you know about Silas?" He asked her. I'd question how I even got myself in this situation first if I were him, to be honest... "I know that he still wants you dead. You're going to need to trust me, okay?" She stated.

What is it with this chick and people trusting her?

After placing her hands on his face she soon said "Vyjdou." in an unknown language to me. The blonde's eyes turned back and suddenly talking in an unknown language. I freaked out a bit realizing he was possessed. "What the hell, did you do to him?!" I asked Nadia alarmed. "I didn't do anything. And I'm sorry Gregor, but Silas was going to kill you. Doing it myself was the only way to salvage the deal. I need his trust." Nadia informed us both. "So you slit my throat?!" He exaggerated in what oddly seemed like an ancient old Dracula accent. "You knew the stakes. It is why we put you inside the person with the invincibility ring." Nadia reminded him. I soon glanced down at his hands and noticed the odd ring on his finger. _"...Invincibility ring..."_ Maybe that's how he survived that neck snap...hmm...

"So now what? I am just a passenger that you can call out of Matt's head (so his name is Matt) and put away whenever you want?" Gregor/Matt? asked. "I will find a way to make this permanent, Gregor, because I love you, okay? And I will do anything, _anything_ for you." Nadia stated, while being touchy and hands on his face. They soon started to make out. I scrunched my nose slightly grossed out and feeling awkward in their presence. To make matters even worse my phone went off in the middle of the make out.

Who could be the lucky caller at this time?

None other than my boyfriend Ethan!

"Tell me where you buried my body." Gregor/Matt asked Nadia.

Okay, NOW this conversation was getting too weird for me.

I soon walked a few distant steps away from them and answered my phone.

**"Hello?"** I started out lamely.

**"Hello? Are you freaking serious?! That's all I get? A hello? No: Hello Ethan! Or Hey Ethan, can't talk right now I'm busy walking into a tunnel!"** He started out sarcastically. **"Ethan..."** I started out a bit tired not in the mood for joking. **"Carly, where are you?"** He asked for what felt like the most predictable question of the week.

**"I'm just chillin' at the Grill. Having some me time. You know..."** I started out, half lying half telling the truth. **"Carly, what's wrong? You're missing your classes, you're never at your dorm room, I never see you... What happened? I thought you liked Mystic Falls and was excited to go to Whitmore college with me? Now you're ditching class, you're late for work, and you're starting to avoid me. I mean, what was the point of you applying to Whitmore if you don't even want to be here?"** Ethan stated.

I sighed and stated, **"I do want to go to Whitmore and I'm not avoiding you. I promise, I'm not."** I told him. **"Then let me see you again. I haven't seen you since the 'End of Summer' party. You completely abandoned me there. And after hearing the Mayor got assassinated, I got worried for you."** He started out.

**"Trust me, Ethan, you have nothing to worry about. I'm fine."** I informed him. Soon Nadia came up to me and mouthed 'Let's go!' and dragged me with her by the arm to leave the alley. **"Uh, Ethan I got to go. I promise I'll call you back later..."** I started out quickly.

**"And you're doing it again. Carly, are you in trouble or something, cause you can tell me..."** Ethan started telling me.

**"I'll call you back. I promise."** I finished, before Nadia snatched my phone and hung up.

"I'm keeping this." She stated.

"What? No! Why?!" I exclaimed in shock.

"I don't want any leads on us. Besides, you think I took your threat on calling the cops on me lightly as a joke? It's better this way." She stated. "Hey, I promise I won't call the cops, okay! I was just talking to my boyfriend. Please. I haven't seen him in 3 days. I need to explain and make things right with him. Please!" I told her. Soon after we were got into my car, she gave my phone back. I muttered softly a thank you, while starting the engine.

"Do you love him?" She suddenly asked me.

"What?" I asked her for a moment.

"Your boyfriend, Ethan. Do you love him?" She asked me.

That was kinda random?

"Yeah, yes. I guess, I do love him." I answered. I never really thought much of the word 'love', but I knew the definition of it. Or at least, _my_ definition of it. But thinking it over briefly now, I do love him. I know I love him. And I know he loves me. The question is... How will long our love for each other last?

* * *

Stefan

After briefly looking through a bag, Qetsiyah.. or whatever she calls herself soon entered the cabin again.

"Do you have a, uh, cell phone? I have to make a phone call." I asked her.

_Yes, for someone to pick me up and get the hell out of here. And maybe to remind a few people where I've been all summer... _

"There's no cell reception out here. (Great) And remember, I made it safe for you in here, (really?) but I wouldn't go outside if I were you." She reminded me. "Well, no offense, Qetsiyah. I'm having a bit of a hard time believing what you're saying." I told her. She chuckled a bit. " "Qetsiyah" sounds so... ancient time-y don't you think? How about "Tessa"? It's a little different, but not so different you wouldn't find it on one of those souvenir key chains." She suggested. "So, that's why you rejoined the land of the living... souvenir key chains?" I quipped rhetorically.

"I'm here because the Bennett witch lowered the veil. I saw an opportunity to make myself a living, breathing mortal, and thought "Why not?" My hunters have failed in their task to kill Silas. I figured it was time to handle things in person." She broke 'it' down to me.

"Well, 2,000 years is a hell of a long time to hold a grudge." I stated to her.

Honestly, deep down, I kinda felt sorry for her. Why waste all those years on one guy?

She narrowed her eyes at me slightly and stated, "You have clearly never been left at the altar."

The altar?

Oh yeah, that's pretty bad for women. Once they reach that point, it's hard to move on. Luckily, I've never been to the altar. Yet... who knows... I don't know...

"Like a love-sick idiot, I created an entire garden for our wedding, and I made a spell that would keep us alive forever, an immortality spell so we would never have to part. Silas and I were going to drink the elixir as part of our wedding ceremony, but then everything around me started to die... my wedding flower, the garden trellis, our harvest. And then I realized why. Silas had already used the immortality spell. He was already drinking the elixir somewhere else. He took what he wanted, and then the bastard abandoned me. So, call me a woman scorned or vindictive bitch or whatever label suits your story, but I thought I was his one true love, and he ripped my heart out." She continued to explain.

I knew what it felt like to be betrayed and have your heart ripped out. I've had my share of experience like that non stop.

"I'm sorry." I told her, knowing I could sorta relate to her in a way. "I deserved a chance to look him in the eye and make him understand how much he hurt me. So, I found him in the wilderness with the woman he gave my immortality to, the woman he chose over me... And just when I thought his betrayal couldn't cut any deeper, I learned that his actual true love was someone very close to me... my handmaiden. And she looked just like your girlfriend." Tessa soon continued. I looked at her a little stunned.

"Ana?" I asked.

"No, your other girlfriend." She stated.

I narrowed my eyes slightly thinking over the possibility.

"So, Silas was the first version of me, and your friend was the first version of Elena?" I asked wanting to make sure.

"Amara was hardly a friend. Unlike Aurora." Tessa added. "And... who was Aurora?" I wondered why she'd suddenly blurt out a name. "She was a friend and a sister in one. May she rest in peace." She started out. I thought about the odd name for a moment and thought between comparisons in my conclusion.

"Heh, okay. I'm going to take a wild guess here and assume, your friend Aurora, was also the first version of my girlfriend, Ana." I assumed. "You guessed correctly. Aurora is the very first version of Ana and the Original progenitor of the entire Petrova bloodline. She, like me, was a witch... but she always had a kin eye in being able to see into the future. Downside is that she was only able to see her own future, instead of others. Or at least, that's what I choose to believe. Enough about Aurora, she's not so important in this story... Unless you count the fact she also fell for Silas." Tessa started out.

"Aurora fell for Silas?" I repeated trying to process that.

"Yes, and he had an attraction for her. They knew each other long before Amara came into the picture. Silas and I were best friends, along with Aurora. You can probably think of us as the possible 'Three Musketeers'. I loved Silas, he cared for me, I trusted Aurora, she fell for Silas, and they had a little affair going on. I knew nothing of the affair until after finding out about the affair with Amara, which was many years later... Silas may have liked Aurora and deeped down possibly loved her, but all that went away after he met Amara. He then declared her as he one true love and left Aurora out in the cold _just_.. _like_.. _me__._"

* * *

_Flashback, 2,000 Years ago..._

_Qetsiyah was making dried down herbal tea as a young woman gasps and awakens. Qetsiyah turns to face the woman resting on her side wrapped in nothing but a silk blanket completely naked. _

_"You have finally awaken. It is nice to finally meet you. My name is Qetsiyah. Would you care to have some of my tea?" Qetsiyah asked the young woman, trying to make a good impression on her. The woman looked at Qetsiyah bewildered and deeply confused. _

_'She has so much to learn' Qetsiyah thought. _

_She soon held out the cup of tea, near her to hold. The woman hesitantly raised out her hands and held the warm cup in her hands. She flinched slightly at the warm touch, but soon brought the liquid tea to her lips, sipping on the herbal taste and warmness of the drink. After coughing slightly and clearing up her throat she soon said, "Qwetsiyah." _

_Qetsiyah chuckled softly and correct her, "It is Qetsiyah. You are in Greece. Greece is your home as it is mine." Qetsiyah explained to her. _

_"Greece." The woman started out. Qetsiyah tilted her head slightly. _

_She still needed a name. _

_Soon it came to her. _

_"Your name is Aurora. For you were birthed during a sunset." Qetsiyah informed her. Aurora looked at her blankfully trying to process the name she soon nodded and said firmly in a stronger and confident voice, "My name is Aurora."_

_A Week Later..._

_Aurora was in the garden watering the plants as Qetsiyah and Silas were in another Traveller meeting. Before she knew it, they were back from their meeting assembly. They walked through the garden laughing and joking on recent events that happened in their village that seemed priceless to them. From children stealing food from the fruit stand to scandalous men getting caught cheating on their wives. They stopped on their tracks when approaching Aurora. _

_"Good evening, Qetsiyah. I watered the garden as you requested." Aurora informed her master cheery. _

_Silas looked at her astounded. She looked extremely beautiful and stunning. _

_What bugged Silas was who this woman was and where she has been this whole time? _

_"__Thank you, but you really didn't have to go through all that much trouble to please me. Remember, I'm only your friend." Qetsiyah reminded her, but little did she know Aurora would not listen. _

_Qetsiyah to her was more than just a **friend**. She was the reason of her existence. Without Qetsiyah, she wouldn't have been able to see the world as she does or at all for that matter. _

_"Who are you?" Silas suddenly asked Aurora. Aurora looked at the male stunned. _

_She had been with Qetsiyah for 7 days and learned everything about life, Greece and their culture from her. She still had a long way to go in the history department and she never met any men while she was being taught her lessons. Silas was the first she's ever seen right in front of her in the flesh. He looked absolutely stunning. The way his short honey blonde hair was curled to his head. The way his body was in fit shape to run a marathon. They way his skin glowed in the sunlight leaving an eternal glow that nearly burned the outer lines of Aurora's eyes. The man was simply stunning. _

_"I am Aurora. Are you Silas?" She asked, wanting to see if she was correct or mistaken. "I am Silas. Aurora? That's a very beautiful name." He complimented her. She gave him a very small and stuble smile in return. Qetisyah simply eyed them both for a brief moment, thinking she saw something for a second. _

_"Qetsiyah... You never introduced me to your handmaiden before. Why is that?" Silas asked Qetisyah clearly wondering why she would keep the stunning creature before him a secret. "She is not my handmaiden. She is my friend. I created her 2 months back from a rose and other little meaningless ingredients to form her into a human being. I wanted a friend. When you're not around, I'll have Aurora to keep me company. So I will never feel lonely again." Qetsiyah told Silas. _

_Silas couldn't help but keep his eyes on Aurora for some reason. _

_There was something about her..._

_A Year Later..._

_Qetsiyah came storming into her room upset and heartbroken. _

_An hour ago she had just witness the love of her life and fiancé declare his undying love for her handmaiden. _

_**Amara**. _

_Just thinking of her name burned Qetsiyah's heart to the core. She soon threw a vase to the wall in frustration and anger. Suddenly, Aurora started walking up to her. _

_"Qetsiyah, what happened? You left right in the middle of the ceremony!" Aurora told her. Qetsiyah turned to her with tearful eyes. "Oh Aurora, I'm a fool. A great imbecile of a fool!" Qetsiyah described herself in spite. "Why?" Aurora asked in her normal collective sweet and quiet voice. "Silas. That bastard left me at the altar, and when I went looking for him, I found out he gave my immortality to Amara." She soon told her. Aurora gasped in shock. _

_"The handmaiden? No. She wouldn't. She was a close friend of mine, Qetsiyah... I know her and she would have never done something like that." Aurora stated. "Are you defending her?!" Qetsiyah asked shocked and slowly feeling more heartbroken. "No! I am simply just stating the facts! I am as shocked as you are she would do this!" Aurora clarified. _

_"Well, I will make her pay for it. Especially Silas. Oh, I will make them all pay." Qetsiyah started out mentally forming her plan together. "Qetsiyah, no. Vengeance is not going to get you anywhere. I am sure you and Silas can talk this out and..." Aurora started to suggest. "And you know what he said to her? Every time he looked at her he would see an angel. An angel! He sees her as a goddess! Can you believe that Aurora?" Qetsiyah rumbled out. Aurora's face dropped slightly in shock and disappointment._

_"H-He called her, 'his angel'?" Aurora quietly asked to no one in particular._

_"Similar to that..A-wait.. why did you say his angel? I never mentioned him claiming her as his personal angel, but that she looks like one." Qetsiyah asked suspiciously of her so-called 'friend'. "I-I-I... uh.." Aurora struggled out. Qetsiyah started shaking her head and chuckling out hysterically. "Oh Aurora... do not tell me you had fallen for him too!" Qetsiyah got a kick out of this, but her laughter soon flattered when she saw Aurora was unhappy and was not laughing with her. "Oh, poor dear. He had us both wrapped in his manipulative two-timeing eyes. Tell me, when did it happen?" Qetsiyah asked Aurora in curiosity. Aurora hesitated but slowly opened up to her._

_"It was a year ago. A month after you introduced me to him. He flirted with me before and I tried my best to keep distance, but somehow, he got under my skin and... I just couldn't get him off. I fell for him and I thought he felt the same way. We were in love, Qetsiyah. When he called me his angel, I believed him. When he told me he loved me, I believed him. When he declared he wanted to live the rest of his life with me, I dumbly believed him without a second thought of doubt. Then a year passed,and after your cousin passed and you inherited her handmaid, Amara, Silas was... distant from me. I knew he loved me, but it seemed as if he were holding back. Like a part of him was not with me, but with someone else. I didn't know then, but I was right. He broke away from me and declared he was to wed you. I was shocked and a little upset, but I didn't stand in the way of your marriage. I wanted you to be happy, Qetsiyah. And if giving my happiness or sacrificing my life is what makes you happy, then I would do it in a heart beat." Aurora explained to her. _

_Qetsiyah tisked at her. "Foolish, naïve and stupid little Aurora. Falling for a man, thinking he really loves you, but in the end just rips your heart out. But don't feel bad, I've been where you are and look at me now. Silas is going to pay for hurting us. For using us. For toying with our emotions. We will stop him... because I know he will continue this again with the next decent looking woman." Qetsiyah declared. "I don't know about this Qetsiyah... I don't think hurting him is the right thing to..." Before Aurora could finish, Qetsiyah said, "But don't you want revenge? Don't you want to take away what he cares about the most? To have him suffer as we have before? Aurora, you and I can do it together. We can stop him before he breaks another young girls heart like he has done us. And since that bastard took the immortality potion, that means he'll live and will forever break every girl he comes across hearts. Because that's Silas and that's what he does." Qetsiyah told her, taking a few steps towards her._

_Aurora took a few steps back as she was talking. When she finished, Aurora shook her head. "B-B-But Qetsiyah... what you're telling me goes against what you've taught me. Didn't you want me to be a peaceful and humble companion? Now you want me to be this-this foul soul who punishes those that have wronged it?" Aurora stated. "That has wronged us. Aurora, please help me do this." Qetsiyah begged. "Qetsiyah, I don't..." Aurora shook her head, until suddenly she stopped and clutched it in pain. She soon dropped to the ground with her head in her hands with tears in her eyes._

_"Qetsiyah! Stop! Please!" Aurora pleaded in pain, as Qetsiyah was giving her a migraine. "I'm sorry, Aurora, but you seemed to have forgotten the pain how you felt when Silas broke your heart. In... Little..." Qetsiyah started out twisting her hand._

_Flashes of memories was going through her head._

_"NO!" Aurora yelled out._

_"Tiny..." Qetsiyah twisted harder, cracking a few bones in her hand._

_Good memories left and bad ones started. She could feel the pain and sadness. It was too much._

_"Please...stop! Stop it!" Aurora yelled out._

_"Pieces!" Qetsiyah yelled out, raising her hand high for a moment before letting it drop,_

_"AHH! SILAS!" Aurora screamed out, before bursting into tears. Qetsiyah looked down at her friend as she continued to weep. After a moment, Aurora stopped crying and looked up at Qetsiyah with pain and anger flashing before her eyes. "So... now will you help me stop Silas?" Qetsiyah asked calmly. "No." Aurora stated firmly. Qetsiyah sighed in frustration and thought where she went wrong with the spell. "You didn't let me finish." Aurora stated. Qetsiyah snapped her eyes back at Aurora, noticing her once ocean pure blue eyes had darkened and nearly turned black. She smiled up at Qetsiyah and said,_

_"Not unless, I get to torture those back-stabbing traitors myself."_

* * *

Present

"So let me get this straight... you manipulated your friend, Aurora into killing our handmaiden Amara and locking up Silas?" I stated. "I didn't manipulate her. I asked her kindly to help me, and when she said no, well... I took extreme measures and had her remember and feel the pain she felt of Silas leaving her and not loving her as much as he simply adored Amara. She then helped me get rid of them both." Qetsiyah informed me.

"Yeah... that's not manipulative at all..." I stated, trying to hold back an eye roll. Qetsiyah eyed me slightly. "What do you know about manipulation?" She asked me. I shrugged slightly. "Not much, other then that it's a weak and poor excuse to get your way all the time." I told her. "Hphm.." Qetsiyah remarked, "Now.. where was I? Ah, yes.. the doppelgangers. The doppelgangers have been around for years. There however were only 3 types. The ones that looked like Silas, the ones that looked like Amara and the ones that looked like sweet Ana. When Silas and Amara drank the elixir, they violated the natural law that all living things must die, so Nature found a balance by creating mortal shadow selves."

"Doppelgangers." I added.

"Like you, and Katherine, and Elena, all caused by the ripple effect from Silas and Amara's sin." Qetsiyah stated. I thought it over trying to make sense of it, but I couldn't. "Okay, let's pretend I actually understand what you're trying to tell me. Here's what I really don't get... why does Ana look like Aurora? I mean, you said they were doppelgangers, right? Well... how is that possible, if she didn't become immortal, like Silas and Amara?" I asked mildly curious. Qetsiyah smirked slightly.

"It's a long complicated story for another time. But since you seem so eager to know, I'll give you bits and pieces. You know that I created Aurora right? And that she was nothing but just ingredients, right? Well, I took a strain of Amara's brown locks, wrapped them in a small white cloth, placed some herb inside and around it and then buried it up a hill a good distance away from the village. 2 months later passed, and I unburied up the hill to check on my creation. I found a naked body wrapped in a large white cloth. She looked as if she were in a cocoon. I dug her out, took her to my home and fed her. I clothed her and taught her for weeks of everything about Greece and that it was our home. You see, because I used my magic to create Aurora, she was able to do magic as well. She had a strong connection to the spirits and nature since she was literally born from earth. She was innocent, kind, noble and sweet. She would do no wrong. She was... perfect. But every spell comes with a price. Because I had buried her on a hill next to some roses, her life was linked to them. Every time a rose died or was cut down, she'd feel pain as if she were about to die or lose her powers temporarily for a moment. If all the roses were gone, she'd either be dead or lose her powers forever... or both. And if that wasn't bad enough, she wasn't fertile. Because of that she wasn't able to conceive children, which was tragic since she simply adored children." Qetsiyah explained to me.

"Well, obviously she must have done something in order to get pregnant. Why else would Amelia and Ana even exist in the first place?" I stated. "You didn't let me finish." Qetsiyah stated. "Continue.." I encouraged her.

"Aurora couldn't have children, so after she helped me stone Silas and kill Amara, I gave her a little present for helping me. I gave her my spell and potion on how I created her. I figure she could create her own. She did so, but Aurora didn't get to meet her creation. She died after we placed Silas in Novia Scotia. I went back to Greece to unbury Aurora's creation only to see another look-alike like her. I named her Rose for obvious reasons and later gave her my spell and potion. She later made more look alike's like herself, since she couldn't have children at all. This went on for a few years and I kept all 11 so-called doppelgangers hidden in my house and would only allow one to go out everyday. The 11th and last doppelgänger whoever, didn't want to continue the tradition and wanted to be able to have her own children who wouldn't look exactly like her. So she used her magic to still all her look alike's magic and powers as they were asleep. She became so powerful that even nature had a hard time touching her. She used all the magic she could receive and placed it on herself to make herself fertile. Luckily it worked, but she needed to find out. So she fled the village and later meet a young handsome village boy. They fell in love, wed and she later got pregnant. But that's not where it stopped, no.. After she had given birth to her child, I still assume it was a boy, every and I'm not joking, **EVERY** **SINGLE** doppelgänger look-alike died instantly as if they had died from a plague! The 11th doppelgänger did a bad thing though. She was never suppose to have children like a normal human being since she wasn't even human to begin with. So Nature screwed her over into making other look alike's through her bloodline. Silas and Amara didn't have children, but their spirits did take over potential unborn's and make them grow up to look like them. It has been hppening for years. Then one of the Amara look-alike got involved of creating vampires and caused other Amara doppelgänger like Katherine and Elena to come to this world, but through birth. All the Silas look alike's weren't through birth, but the Aurora look alike's were." Qetsiyah told me.

"You know what's funny though? That all the Silas and Amara doppelgangers would attract together like magnet. Not just them, but also Bennett witches and Aurora look alike's. It was like our story kept repeating over time. You knew Emily Bennett, Amelia and Katherine during the same time right? Now you know Elena, Ana and that other Bennett witch... what was her name? I lost track after Emily..." Qetsiyah added, while she was working on something.

"Okay now will you tell me what the hell you've been doing this whole time?" I asked her. "Silas stole your daylight ring. You're going to need a new one. When this is ready, I need your help to take down Silas once and for all." Qetsiyah stated, while watching an object melt in the fire-place.

* * *

Amelia

After driving around for hours we soon stopped by a bar.

"Finally! I swear my legs fell asleep 3 hours ago." I mumbled out. We all soon existed the car and I stretched my legs out. "Are we really leaving her in the car? By herself?" Ana asked Damon. "She's asleep. Let's not disturb our peace and quiet." Damon told her. Elena stopped walking near the doorway looking for something. She turns to face Damon and Ana. "I thought you said this was the one?" Damon reminded her. Meanwhile, Ana had already left and entered the bar to see if Stefan was inside.

This girl was literally a woman on a mission. I give her props for just going for it.

"It is. It looks exactly like it did in my dream. Isn't that a little freaky?" Elena asked Damon. "Elena, think over your life for a just one minute and come back to earth later when you're done and tell us again if you truly think dreaming about your ex and this bar is that freaky." I informed her before going into the bar.

"Can I get you something?" The lady (Joe from her name tag) asked me from behind the counter. Before I could speak, Ana cut me off. "Don't bother. I already compelled her. Stefan's not here, but some woman got him and they drove off together. She was driving some dude name Cam Peterson's truck who lives 10 miles down from here. Stefan could be there for all we know." Ana told me. I nodded. "Alright then, but can I at least do some more stretching before we hit the road again?" I asked.

"No." Ana stated.

"I thought so." I sighed.

"You look like you could use a shot." Joe said, pouring us a drink. "I'm good." Ana told her. I lifted up the shot, thinking 'why not?' but before it could touch my lips, I could already smell the stench of herbs from vervain.

So this chick knows? How clever...

As Damon and Elena entered, I gave Elena the shot.

"You thirsty?" I asked her. "No, I'm good." Elena told me.

Lucky bitch.

"Hmm. I could use one after today. Thank you." Damon stole my glass and drank it up.

Poor guy.. oh well.

He soon choked it up and Elena got concerned and eyed me. "Vervain." Damon coughed up hoarsely. "What did you do?!" Elena asked me steamed, ready to rumble. "I didn't do anything. She's the one that pour the drink." I stated firmly. Eventually, two girls came out with a gun. One looked to be in her mid or late 20's, while the other one looked to be 17-19. The older woman looked more confident with her gun, while the other one seemed to be unexperienced and a bit frightened.

"I told her to pour you a drink or 'd kill her." The older woman told us. "Who the hell are you?" Damon asked out. And just like my sister, she picked the most impeccable time to enter the room. "Bloody hell!" I cursed under my breath in frustration. "Which one of you is Katherine Pierce?" The woman asked.

"_She_ is." Katherine accused, pointing her finger towards Elena like a little elementary school girl would. I did my best to hold a laugh, considering it as the wrong time and situation for that.

"Which ones Katherine, Carly?" The woman asked the youngest. She seemed to be shaking in fear. "How the hell am I suppose to know?! Her hair isn't as curly anymore and.. I-I don't know. I swear I don't!" Carly stated. The poor girl seemed to be pleading and was so scared for her own life, despite the fact she was the one with a gun in her hand also. "Well, Katherine is a compulsive liar... but I need her alive." The woman stated.

As if on cue, Elena and I both vamped up and attacked the woman.

"Katherine, run!"

"Katerina, run!"

We both shouted out to her.

Ana sighed deeply and quickly sped out of the bar with Katherine. "You really do look exactly alike." The woman stated. She straightens up and pushes me to the ground and Elena against the wall. This wasn't a newbie vampire, but she's wasn't necessarily older than me per say.

"Wonderful. Now we've got a vampire bounty hunter to deal with. Let me guess: Euro-bitch was not part of the dream." Damon started out. "I've never seen her before." Elena stated. "Yeah, well whoever that was, must have been one of Silas' pawn spies if she wanted Katherine. I'm going to look for her just to make sure she's safe." I stated before speeding out. I used my hearing to hear a brief conversation and followed it.

Once I got near, I got hit by a branch the first time. I grabbed it the second time and twisted the person's arm. She let out a yelp and I kicked her down with my foot. I looked up to see Ana. I smiled in relief. "Thank god it's you." I stated. "I wish I could say the same." Ana groaned. "Where's Katherine?" I asked her. "She just left a few seconds ago. We decided to spread out. I cut my hand a bit for them to smell the blood and chase after me instead of Katherine, while she makes her getaway. But you can still catch up with her." Ana told me. "Thanks. You can go back to your Stefan hunt by the way." I told her. "Yea. You're welcome." She stated, before speeding off. I sped off to see Katherine with Elena. They seemed to be having a moment, but that ended when the woman from earlier snapped her neck.

"Do I have to knock you out, too?" The woman asked. "Not necessary." Katherine stated. I felt like attacking, but I had to think of my plan first, so I stayed hidden in the trees away from them and followed them quietly as the women grabbed Katherine and man-handled her away.

* * *

Ana

When I went off to the bar, I met up with Damon who quickly informed me we were going to hit the road to get Stefan, while Amelia and Elena handle the vampire bounty hunter chick. I gave him the directions of the place and we got there in minutes.

Damon was the first one to enter to see if it was safe to go in. I left the car and stood outside and used my hearing to hear what was happening inside. "Stefan. You couldn't call a brother?" Damon started out. "Nice to see you, too, Damon." Stefan sarcastically stated. My heart leaped at the voice.

Oh thank god he's alive!

I soon ran in next to Damon to see Stefan tied up in a chair surrounded by a circle of herbs.

"Stefan!" I started out and went up to him. "Ana?" He called out. "Hey. Hey. It's me. Are you okay? Please tell me you're okay?" I asked him, kneeling down to cup his face and check for anything wrong with him. "I've uh, I've been better... but I'm okay. I'm okay now." He told me. Tears filled my eyes to finally see he was okay, but I refused to let them fall. "Oh, Stefan." I nearly cracked and hugged him briefly tight by the neck. I eventually gave him a quick kiss and pulled back. "What the hell is happening?" I asked him. "Well, Silas' ex-girlfriend decided to come back from the Other Side." Stefan informed us. I thought it over for a moment.

"Qetsiyah?" I muttered very quietly to myself.

"Qetsi-whatever?" Damon asked, while trying to untie Stefan. I helped him with it, but someone soon came out from behind us.

"It's Qetsiyah. Do you see why I want to change it? You won't be able to break those vines. The spell won't release him until I get what I want." Qetsiyah informed us. "Well, I guess the rumors are true. You are a ray of sunshine. Question-why is my brother wearing your compost pile?" Damon asked her. "I'm going to link Stefan to Silas. Casting a spell on his doppelgänger will neutralize Silas' mental powers. Once he's weakened, I will force him to take the cure." Qetsiyah stated. "What? No! You can't do this to him. We just go him back." I stated. "I can and I will." Qetsiyah told me. I narrowed my eyes at her slightly.

I guess the other rumors were correct. She is a bitch.

"It's a good idea, but here's the glitch. The cure's gone, done, it's ingested." Damon informed her. "Katherine, you mean? I'm aware of her condition. She was supposed to be with you." Qetsiyah stated. I don't know why but I felt a sick feeling that she meant it in a romantic way.

Damon and Katherine.

Together.

It's bad enough Elena's with him, even though I have nothing against him really.

"Wait. Katherine took the cure?" Stefan asked confused and stunned. I smirked slightly. "We have a lot to catch up on, honey." I stated. "What she said, minus the last part. But wait a minute. What do you mean supposed to be with me? Did you plant those dreams? What is it, some kind of, like, witch party trick?" Damon started.

"So where is she?" Qetsiyah asked avoiding the question.

"We ran into some... trouble in a bar." I stated.

"Then I'll get started without her." Qetsiyah stated, while chanting over a liquid filled bowl. "Okay, well, thanks for the hospitality, but we should really get going if we want to beat traffic." Damon started out. Enough though there was no traffic in Mystic Falls at all, I still played along. "Yep, yep. He's right." Stefan started out. "Yeah, plus we kinda left the car running so... don't want to be out of gas so..." I started out as well.

"Probably don't want to get on my bad side." Qetsiyah informed her. I cocked my head forward slightly. "You do realize you're not the only one with a bad side, right?" I informed her of myself and Damon. "Well, aren't you brave? Without Silas' mental powers, he is an immortal nobody. We can defeat im. Isn't that what you want, Ana?" Qetsiyah asked me.

"You don't know what I want." I informed her.

"Just do it, all right? Just get it over with. Do it." Stefan started out. I turned my head to look over at Stefan in shock. "No, no. No! You can't agree to this Stefan. We just got you back. We just got you back! I already lost you once. I-I don't want to lose you again." I stated. "You're not going to lose me, Ana. I promise you won't." He told me. I shook my head stubbornly. "No. How can you keep a promise like that, when you're doing this?" I asked rhetorically. He sighed softly as I walked over to him and bent down to be at eye level with him. "Look, Ana, when I fed off you and I'm really sorry I did, but when I did, I was able to get inside your subconscious for a minute. You were hurt. Scared and lost. You were tortured nearly the whole summer because of Silas. So was I. I'm not just getting revenge on him for myself and what he did to me. No, I'm doing it for you. For us. Trust me Ana. Just trust me. I'm going to be just fine. Okay?" Stefan consulted me. I was torn not sure what to do. I couldn't help but feel like something bad was about to happen soon and I had this urge to prevent it from happening before it's too late.

I closed my eyes and narrowed my forehead near his. I soon nodded softly.

"Okay." I muttered softly, before pulling away. I hesitated for a second, but soon let go of his hand for Qetsiyah to perform the spell. I stood beside Damon across from Stefan and watched as the scene took place. Soon Qetsiyah walked over to him and pressed her fingers on the side of his head. He gasped.

As Qetsiyah continued chanting her spell, Stefan started to groan in pain. Suddenly the herbs circled around Stefan let on fire I flinched and Damon put his arm out to prevent me from taking a step forward. "What are you doing to my brother?" Damon asked Qetsiyah for me. "I'm frying Sila's brain. No one said it would be pretty." She told us. The second I saw Stefan's eyes bleeding out I snapped.

"NO!" I started out knowing that's not a good sign at all.

Nose bleed, okay.

Bleeding from the head, still okay as long as you stop in immediately in my book.

But bleeding from the eyes? He's dying!

Damon held me back and pinned my arms down by wrapping his arms around me. "Damon! Damon!" I muttered harshly to him to let me go, but he ignored me and had his eyes locked on the scene. Soon enough, Stefan lost unconsciousness and the ritual was over.

Damon soon let go of me and I ran toward Stefan automatically to check if he was still okay. "Stefan? Stefan! Stefan, can you hear me?! Stefan. What the hell did you do to him?!" I demanded to Qetsiyah. "Relax. I just burned through his conscious mind. He'll wake eventually. You sure you want to take him home, though? After all, you and Elena were doing so well without your guilt getting in the way." Qetsiyah told me, then Damon.

"Spying on us from the Other Side?" Damon didn't ask, but stated. "Don't flatter yourself. It was like watching a soap opera, except boring and with no volume control. You know, there was one thing worse than being on the Other Side and watching Silas resist the cure." Qetsiyha started out.

"Which was what exactly?" I asked a bit curious.

"Century after century, I watched versions of Stefan and Elena find each other, like magnets, always the same story-conquering all, falling in love. You didn't think your brother and boyfriend was Silas' first shadow? Destiny has been trying to get the doppelgangers together forever." Qetsiyah told us both. I looked at her stunned and a bit in disbelief.

There's no way that can be possible right?

"Look here, Miss Crazy, why don't we just dial down the destiny talk a notch, okay?" Damon requested. "You don't want to hear it, but the universe is working against you." Qetsiyah told us both. "Yeah, I don't believe you. I don't believe that the... 'universe' is trying to bring Stefan and Elena together. It just doesn't make any sense." I stated.

"You and I are the same. Especially us, Ana. We're the obstacle standing between two fates. Silas had his true love, and Stefan has Elena. We're merely the conflict that makes it interesting." Qetsiyah told us. "No. No, that's not true." I stated, shaking my hed in denial. "It is true, Ana. And you know it's true. Think about it. Stefan was suppose to be with Amelia, yet ended up with Katherine in the end. After he became a vampire, he was suppose to be with you, but will end up with Elena. It's only a matter of time. You and Elena are mirrored from Aurora and Amara. They both loved Silas, yet he picked Amara and you know why? Because she looked like Elena. It's fate, and you're fated to not be with Stefan. I know it sucks, but it's the truth." Qetsiyah told me and soon walked over to Damon.

I was in deep denial.

But even through this, I knew it was true.

How can I be so _STUPID_?! Of course I was going to get screwed over in the end. Stefan loves Elena and will always love her. No matter how hard he might try, he'll always feel something for her. And even if he somehow moved on from her, the universe will do a 180 degree on him and force him to be with her and away from me.

I sighed softly and ran my hand through my hair.

This wasn't suppose to happen.

None of this was suppose to happen.

"So, what are you suggesting? I leave him here with you while I run off and live happily ever after with Elena?" Damon asked Qetsiyah. My eyes widened slightly.

What is he doing?

"I'd keep him safe and have Ana visit him as much as she'd like." Qetsiyah informed him.

"Damon.." I started out, feeling uneased by what was going on.

"You have a bad track record with men." Damon reminded her. "I want to keep him safe. Now that he's linked to Silas, Silas can't mess with our heads, and as long as Stefan's in the way you will never be with Elena. Take it from a woman who's had front row seats for 2,000 years." Qetsiyah told him. Damon took a few steps forward thinking it over.

"No one would have to know?" Damon asked.

I looked at him stunned. I couldn't believe this was happening.

"No one has to know." Qetsiyah informed him.

He thought it over for a moment and smirked slightly. "Or you could just go back to hell." Damon suggested, before grabbing a hold of Qetsiyah's throat. She struggles for a moment then gives him a migraine. Once he grabs the sides of his head, Qetsiyah threw him off her causing him to be flinged across the room to hit a wall then the floor. Hard. I rolled my eyes as she soon took off.

You'd think Damon would know by now to not attack a Bennett witch, but go figure...

Soon Elena came running in checking on Stefan. As she checks on him, I walk over to Damon.

"You okay?" I asked him. He nodded softly.

"Sure." He muttered out. I sighed and gave him a hand to pull him up. We turned to look at Stefan and Elena.

We both wore the same facial expression and were thinking the same thing.

We were about to get screwed over in a matter of time.

* * *

Hours had passed and we were all back at the Boarding house. Amelia and Katherine didn't come back with us, but I informed Melissa they were probably fine. Damon and I soon walked back into the leaving room to see Stefan still unconscious and Elena with him. I took a small breath before saying with a fake chuckle, "Well seems like everything's set. Mission accomplished, I guess." "And he's got his daylight ring back. We're all set for a picnic."

"He's lucky he has a brother who looks out for him. Otherwise, you might have pawned it for a pinball machine." Elena said, smiling at the end. I nodded slightly with a fake small smile.

Oh she has _no_ idea how close he is to selling him for a pinball machine.

"Hmm." Damon agreed slightly.

"You've both been suspiciously quiet. Tell me what Qetsiyah said back at the cabin." Elena asked us. Damon sighed a bit and soon said, "She told me that we don't stand a chance." Elena looked between us confused. "And what does she know about us?" She asked, getting off the couch.

"Well, she told me a very interesting little story about the history of doppelgangers, how they're fated to fall in love with each other. Basically, the universe programmed you to fall in love with Stefan, not me, and vice versa with Ana, which means... We're all a lost cause no matter what we do. I'm paraphrasing." Damon admitted to Elena. I could tell from his eyes and the way he said it was that he wasn't happy about this situation at all and was pretty sad about it.

I understood it.

"The universe?" Elena asked, hoping it was an exaggeration.

"Her words, not ours." I stated, as I took a seat down next to Stefan's lifeless body on the couch.

"So, she's crazy?" Elena stated. "I wish she was." I muttered to myself. "Ana, don't say that. Look, I know I spent the last couple of days focusing on trying to find Stefan, but that has nothing to do with how I feel about you, and I'm not gonna let Silas' 2,000 year old ex-girlfriend screw things up for us and Stefan and Ana." Elena told us.

"What, do you think I am? I mean, no one tells me how I live my life, no one tells me who I love, especially not some vindictive, prehistoric witch, and definitely not the universe. And I'm not gonna let someone else's idea of destiny stop me from loving you or being with you or building my future with you, because you are my life." Damon confessed to her. I smiled up at Damon slightly.

Way to confess your love to her dude.

Just before they could lock lips, Stefan sprung up conscious.

"Stefan!" I burst out excited and relived he woke up. I gave him a hug, but he brushed me off slightly to get off the couch. I found this behavior strange.

"Welcome back, brother." Damon started out. "Stefan... we missed you." Elena said. "I'm so glad you're okay." I said, unable to stop smiling.

"Uh, I'm sorry... I-I have no idea who you people are." Stefan started out.

As if automatic, both mine and Elena's smile had faltered and looked at Stefan confused. She looked at Damon and back to Stefan in shock. I kept my eyes locked on him to find something.

He wasn't joking. From the way he was looking at me he really had no clue on who I was.

I really hope he was just acting.

"You really have no idea who I am do you?" I asked Stefan. He looked at me for a moment trying to figure out a hint or clue that could tell him who I was, but nothing popped up.

"I'm sorry, am I suppose to know you?" He asked me, feeling kinda bad for not remembering me. I shook my head slightly. "No. No, that's okay. Your name is Stefan and you're okay. Tomorrow we're going to have a talk and you'll remember who you are. I promise." I told him. He nodded slightly, trying to make sense of what was happening.

"Thank you. You seem nice. I'm sorry I don't remember you." Stefan told me. I grinned softly. "That's okay. You'll know me soon enough." I told him. He grinned at me a bit, but he stopped to look down at his pocket. He pulled out a wallet and looked through it curious. He soon unzipped a pocket pouch and something fell out. He quickly caught it with his hand and stared at it for a moment in confusion. "Why do I have this for?" He asked me deeply confused. He showed me what it was and my face faltered a bit.

A ring.

Why does he have a golden ring for? It was beautiful and crystalized with some diamonds.

Tears slowly formed in my eyes as I realized what it was for.

I couldn't believe he actually got me the ring. I knew that at some point our relationship would head there and that he wanted that future for us. He even hinted it to me, but I didn't think he'd actually get the official ring.

The fact that he doesn't even remember me anymore made this situation even more depressing.

"Are you okay?" Stefan asked me concerned. "Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine." I stated.

Don't cry, don't cry, don't cry...

"Is-Is this yours?" Stefan asked me.

Oh god. No. Here comes the water works...

"No. You keep that, okay? No matter what, you keep that." I told him. I almost slipped. I took in a deep breath and said, "Yeah, uh, I'll see you tomorrow. Goodnight, Stefan." I stated, before quickly walking off upstairs. Once I got to my temporary room I sped to my bed and hid my face under my pillow. Slowly but surely, I let a few soft tears fall.

I couldn't believe that I got Stefan back just to lose him again.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading the latest chapter! Sorry if there are a few misspelled words... I was in a rush. I'll update soon with more chapters. See you soon! :D


	4. Author Note: Apology

_A Drop In The Ocean _

**A/N:**

Sorry, but this isn't a chapter.

My computer crashed and so much has been happening in my life recently. Too many complications.

I _really_, _really_ wanted to upload all my chapters today due to the 100th TVD episode, but sadly, it wasn't possible. I'll make it up to you guys once everything clears up. Hopefully by next month or the end of this month.

Thanks for being patience. I wish you all the best! :)

-MysticGirl200


End file.
